X-Nova
by C-Alrich
Summary: The story of Speed Racer told again, but with the inclusion of my own character, Nova Harrison. How will the story change? What new things will you see through her eyes that you didn't see through Speed's? Only one way to find out. Danger, excitement, romance, & humor abound in this epic tale. Rated M for language, suggested scenarios, and as usual, my own paranoia. Pairing X&Nova.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

 **Author's Notes:** For those of you who follow me as an author and were expecting this to be an update on the Teen Wolf series that I am continuously working on, I apologize. But sometimes, you need to take a break from particular stories. The Teen Wolf stories are my favorite to write, and I take my time with them to try and do them up right. As such, sometimes it gets a little exhausting. So when I need a break and still feel like writing, I focus on some other projects that I enjoy writing about no less, but don't necessarily feel the need to be as detailed or in depth about.

Now, about this story. For starters, let's get this cleared up. I know nothing about cars. Like... literally anything that would give me any clarity on parts, mechanics, or explaining how any of that works. So in this story, I do not go into any great detail about what goes into making, building, or fixing a car. So, just make sure you don't set your expectations too high on that front. I'm just a hopeless romantic, who saw an opening to create a character for this story, and decided to try and run with it.

Secondly, for those who have read any of my other stories, you already know this. But any breaks in the story, any changes in scenery or jumps forward in time, those are noted by the line breaks that I will be putting in the page to show you we've moved on from a particular location in time. Hopefully, all of that makes sense, and nobody finds it too confusing. (There are no breaks in this first chapter, but there will be some in those that follow.)

To anyone who takes the time to read this, I hope you find it amusing, heartwarming, adorable, and I hope that it at least puts a smile on your face as often as it did mine while I was writing it.

And now, without further adieu, I present to you my story based on the film "Speed Racer". Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

In a world where racing was everything, Nova would've fit in beautifully. But, even in this world and this town, racing wasn't 'everything'. It mattered a lot, there was no mistaking that. But it wasn't everything.

It certainly wasn't the sport or franchise that her mother had wanted her to wind up in. In any way, shape, or form. But Nova Harrison had never enjoyed the type of work her mother did. Her mother, Blair Harrison, was a clothing and fashion designer. She designed and fashioned entire outfits for the elite people of the world. Designed it from top to bottom; from the hats and the hair to the shoes on a person's feet.

Nova had never found anything more boring in her life. And her father's job as manager of one of the largest retail outlets in America… well, it wasn't as boring, but it wasn't what Nova wanted either. Her father, Henry, spent a lot of time in his office, solving problems, creating new ones, pacing back and forth. Henry loved his work though, Nova could see that and was happy for him. But when she looked at his office, imagining herself inside of it… she saw it like a cage. She didn't want to be confined to a four-walled office, sitting behind a desk, answering the phone and signing papers all day.

Her mother tried to dress her in the finest of clothes, tried to show off her own talents by dressing them up on her daughter. But after middle school, Nova managed to collect enough of her own clothes to keep a stash everywhere she could end up. As soon as she was out of her mother's sight, gone were the dresses and skirts, and out came the jeans, boots, and tank tops. The only thing she actually enjoyed that her mother had made for her, was a really warm, ruby red jacket. It was slick on the outside, always looking like it had been shined or something. But inside, it was the warmest material anyone could find. Nova did always wear that, when she wasn't working.

It was in high school that she also finally found what it was she enjoyed doing. And it wasn't making dresses or solving problems or answering the phone like her parents would've wished. It was fixing things, building things… things that got her dirty and allowed her to be completely hands on in the creation of something. Not that her mother wasn't hands on… but Nova enjoyed the rougher and more grunt like work that went into mechanics. Particularly… all the work that went into putting a car together to make it run as fast, as smooth, and as perfectly as it possibly could.

She took shop class every single year in high school, and when she went to college, she got a Bachelor's in Mechanics with a minor specifically tailored to vehicle engineering. She got a part time job at a sometimes sketchy car dealership, working on the vehicles that were brought in for maintenance. And with her there to help fix the cars, their approval rating shot up quite a bit.

Not that she was given credit for that. She was always the first one in and the last one to leave. She was always covered, at least somewhere, in grease or oil. Her Caucasian skin often looked a shade darker after she was done with work for the day, due to dirt and grease. And her blonde hair, which was often pulled back in a ponytail, almost always had at least one streak or two of grease and oil in it.

Of course, Nova's luck couldn't hold out forever. She'd managed to pay for her schooling after her parents' wouldn't. She'd managed to find a job on her own, rent an apartment, and live on her own for three years, before the bad finally entered her life.

Royalton Industries, as it turns out, had been paying someone at the dealership to 'slip' on the job as often as he could get away with. And the man was playing his part, so he couldn't understand why people were still coming to get their cars fixed.

They finally planted a bug and discovered that Nova always went back through the vehicles, checking to make sure things were fixed up to her standards. And if they weren't, she fixed them on her own time.

Two weeks later, and several complaints from others on the staff who received a handsome check for their lies, and Nova was fired for being incompetent and incapable of getting along with her coworkers. She lost the apartment a few weeks later, still looking for more work.

To try and make it by while finding another mechanic job, she took a position delivering the post around town. Royalton Industries was making it impossible for her to find a position anywhere else though, and she was very close to just giving up entirely. She wanted to work on cars… but she didn't want to be homeless anymore because she couldn't afford to live anywhere.

And that, of course, is when something good finally happened again.

Nova was delivering the mail to what she was now familiar enough with to call 'The Racer Residence'. She was not happy at all, that she'd been doing this for so long, that she was familiar with the names of the families that lived in every single house she delivered to. Not that they were bad people… just that she didn't want to be doing this.

Today, they had a package that wouldn't fit in the mail box, so she was bringing it to the garage. The head of the household, who she'd only ever heard called 'Pops', had told her whenever that happened, she was welcome to bring it inside there.

Sitting it down on one of the work tables, she paused a moment to take a look at a car sitting in the shop with the hood up. Dark blue from front to back, it looked like it had once been a beautiful machine. Still was, in fact. But there was also a distinct feeling of abandonment to the car.

Nova was still staring at it, when she felt a tug on her shirt. Glancing down, she saw the little boy, Speed was his name, looking up at her. Smiling, he then points to the car and says, "Pops says it's a lost cause. He just can't figure out what's wrong with it." Nova nods, and then bites on her lower lip for a moment, before asking, "You think… you think he'd mind if I had a look at it?" "Sure. He's given up on it anyway."

Nova shed the top of her work uniform, revealing the tank top underneath the white button up suit. She left the pants part on, leaving the top half hanging down behind her, tying the arms around her waist to hopefully keep it out of her way. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, feeling better than she had in a while, she laid down on top of the creeper (the thing you lay on to roll up under the car and take a look); and went to take a look.

Speed had the day off from school that day. And while the rest of his family had gone out shopping, he'd stayed home to watch cartoons, waiting for the post to arrive. He liked their new post lady. She always smiled and waved whenever he came out to meet her. The other one had always been cranky.

Watching her now as she moved around under the car, he asks, "Do you need anything?" "If you know where the socket-wrench is…"

The tool is thrust under the side of the car towards her within seconds, and Nova chuckles before saying, "Thanks. You know where everything is?" "Oh yeah. Everything!" "Good. You wanna give me a hand?" "Yeah!"

She's not sure how long she spends tinkering on the car's undercarriage. She just knows she's probably fired from the post office. But she got to spend her day working on a car, which made her smile. And Speed was adorable, running around the shop like a little lightning bolt, handing her tools and parts almost faster than she could even ask for them.

With one last turn of the wrench, Nova wipes a bit of sweat from her forehead with her arm and says, "Alright Speed. See if you can crank it?" His feet scamper across the floor as he hops into the driver's seat. And as soon as he turns the key, the engine turns over, and purrs like a beautiful kitten.

Smiling contently, Nova begins sliding her way out from under the car. Speed is running around again, shouting excitedly about how the car is working again when they thought it wouldn't run at all.

The hand that reaches down to pull her off the ground when she comes out is surprising. It's most definitely not Speed's. Too big and grownup of a hand to be a child's. Nova's eyes follow the hand up a strong arm and bicep, over the broad shoulder, up the neck and to the face of who she thinks is the oldest son of the Racer family. Rex, if she remembers his name correctly.

He raises an eyebrow when she continues to hesitate, and then smiles gently and reaches down further while saying, "Come on. Promise I don't bite." Nova blushes a little in embarrassment, but accepts his hand and lets him pull her off the floor. That's when she notices Pops walking around the car, looking it over again. The woman standing at the entrance of the garage, whom Nova has only ever heard called 'Mom', smiles gently at her too, and then watches her husband continue to look over the car.

As a throat clears from beside her, she looks up at Rex, and then follows his eyes down to where he looks. At their hands. Because she's still holding his.

Snapping her hand down and wiping against her pants, grease and oil staining the once pristinely white material, Nova moves to grab the rest of the mail she was supposed to deliver, and hurriedly walks back down their sidewalk and on up the street.

The little motorbike she had been given to make deliveries is pushed to the limit that night as Nova scrambles to finish by dark. She pushes it so far that, when she finally is finished, it breaks down about halfway back to the post office.

She was tinkering with her own tools this time, figuring out what was wrong and fixing it, when a car pulled up alongside her on the road. And Nova had dealt with enough of Royalton's men to be wary, her largest wrench held tight in her hand as she waited to see who they were and what they wanted. Nova wasn't an expert in any fighting style, not by any means. She was just scrappy. And she was small and bendy, which made it easier to slip out of peoples' grip. And she was good at simply evading people. She wasn't a coward. She didn't run away, screaming for the hills. But she could make you chase her for hours on end, if she wanted to. She could leave herself just close enough to make you think she was in your grasp… but you'd never actually catch her.

But, for as scrappy as she knew she could be, it was unnecessary. The car contained Pops, Rex, and Speed, who literally jumped out of the car to run up and see her. He hugged her around the waist for a moment, and then grabbed at her hand and says, "Come on! Let's go! Come on!"

Nova, for her part, didn't understand what was happening. She just knew she couldn't come with them. At least, not before she fixed and returned the motorbike. But Speed was still tugging on her arm, insistent that she come now.

And when she asked why, Speed looked up at her and says, "Because dinner is getting cold! Come on!" Dinner? What on earth was he talking about?

Pops and Rex finally joined him, Rex grinning at his kid brother before looking at Nova again. Pops had his arms folded over his chest, but his tone of voice didn't really pack any heat when he said, "You took off before I could thank you. And fixing a car that I'm gonna sell for quite a bit of money demands quite a bit of thanks. For a start, dinner. So, come on."

Nova stares at all of them for a moment, and then says, "Um… I can't. I mean, I'd love to! But… I can't." Gesturing back to the motorbike, smoke still coming off of it, she says, "I've gotta get this back before I'm fired and also sued for stolen property." Speed stops tugging at her hand, and then says, "But you're amazing! You can fix anything!"

Nova blushes brightly and says, "I… wouldn't say that. I'm just good with my hands. Besides, I can't fix it before I know what's wrong with it. I haven't figured that out yet." Rex turns to Pops, nodding his head towards the car before moving back towards the trunk. Pops grins and says, "Well, let's see if we can't shed a bit of light on that."

It takes another fifteen minutes, and the borrowing of some of the tools that Rex brought from the trunk of the car, to fix the bike. Then Nova returns it and hops in the back of the car with Speed to head to the Racer residence.

Mom was keeping everything warm when they arrived, and after having Nova wash up with the others, they all sat at the table to eat the wonderful meal. Nova hadn't eaten a truly full meal in a while. And it must've showed. She'd no sooner finished her first plate, then Mom was taking it away and putting a second one in front of her. She blushed again at how obviously hungry she must've appeared, but she ate it anyway.

When all was said and done, Pops then got down to business. No extra chit-chat anymore. No beating around the bush. The man simply said, "I've been looking for a new mechanic to help out with Racer Motors, but hadn't found anyone who could fit the bill yet. At least, until I saw you fix up the Melange this afternoon. So… if you want the job, it's yours."

Nova could've cried. In fact, she almost did, and had to take a moment to breathe deeply a few times before she nodded and answered, "I'd love to."

But she couldn't just accept it outright. Leaning forward, picking at one of her nails nervously, she takes another breath and says, "But… you should… you should probably know. Royalton Industries… they don't like me."

Speed's eyes widen and he asks, "You pissed off Royalton?!" Mom looks over at him and says, "Language, Speed!" "Sorry Mom. But… how?"

Nova gives a brief overview of how she'd been fired and how Royalton had been making it impossible for her to get work anywhere else. And she also expressed her understanding if they didn't want to hire her and risk pissing off Royalton further.

Pops' only reply was that instead of starting her at eleven an hour, he'd start her at thirteen. And on top of that, there was a spare room down the hall that was hers to stay in, for as long as she wanted.

And that was how Nova came to work for Racer Motors. That is how she became a part of the Racer family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 2

Rex took the liberty of showing her around the shop the next day. Because Speed had grown so fond of her so fast, Nova would actually be working right alongside the rest of the family. They all had a soft spot where Speed was concerned, and he wanted Nova close so she could help work on Rex's parts and equipment as well. He was firmly holding to his belief that Nova could fix anything, literally anything.

And he wasn't far off. When the microwave broke in the house a week later, Speed told them to let Nova look at it. Pops wanted to call a repairman, insisting that Nova wouldn't want to waste time with household machinery.

But Nova, though she favored cars and vehicles, was good with all machinery, and was always willing to work and fix things with her hands. The microwave was out of commission for… maybe an hour, and then it was working again. And Nova was already under the sink when Pops came to check on her, fixing the broken food processor that they hadn't gotten to work again in over a year.

They treated her like family. And not like her family. No… unlike her family, the Racers didn't want her to be anything other than herself. And it was nice, to finally have that in her life.

The only one who treated her any differently, was Rex. Where Pops considered Nova as something of a daughter now, and Mom was always calling her 'sweetheart', like she did her other children; Rex didn't treat her like he thought of her as a sister, or a relative of any kind. He treated her…

Well, Nova didn't know she could blush so much, until Rex took it upon himself to see just how often he could get her to do it. She was a girl who enjoyed grunt work, and getting dirty. And Rex, because of that, found it that much more amusing that a woman who could run around in what was considered a man's world, and run around like she owned it… could be so bashful.

And he wasn't shy at all. When they were working together and she was under a car, he'd grab onto her leg to pull her back out when she was ready. It didn't have to be seen as an intimate touch… but Nova always blushed nonetheless. And Rex's smirk didn't help matters at all.

He would crowd her and invade her space at the counter. He made sure that if he took her hand in his, that he held onto hers longer than necessary.

He could make her blush even when he wasn't trying. When Nova took lunch, he'd join her and they'd walk around the block with some coffee. If he commented on how pretty he thought her hair was, grease stains and all, or if he mentioned at all that he thought she was beautiful, her face turned a nice shade of red. He even told her he thought that was beautiful, which only made her blush more. And heaven help them if they happened to bump into each other while working together. It happened all the time. He'd knock into her on accident, or she'd bump into him. And she'd blush when her hand landed on any part of him that she deemed unnecessary.

With time she got better… but she still blushed a lot. And Rex still enjoyed it. In fact, as time went on, he went out of his way, going above and beyond, to get a reaction out of her.

On this particular day, he's wearing a tight tank top, jeans, and boots. The tank top leaves nothing to the imagination about the rest of his physique. And after working together with Nova for over a year… he knew the effect he had on her.

He could also guess with a scary amount of accuracy, when to look up and catch her eyes looking over him. She was staring at his abs, lower lip lightly bit between her teeth, when he looked up at her and smirked. She snapped back around to what she was working on immediately, but Rex didn't miss the blush beginning to stain her cheeks instantly.

Pops wasn't oblivious to it either. He also wasn't against it. Normally, he'd require even Rex to wear the proper uniform to work on the cars and engines, or at least the work pants. But if it was in the interest of watching Rex tease Nova, or consequently, watching his son trip over himself at times as he tried to engage her in conversation; Pops let it slide.

Nova was still working on a final piece to attach to the engine, when Speed came rolling in on his little go-cart. A tiny version of the Mach-5 that Rex drove; Speed took that thing everywhere that he was allowed.

And on the back of it today, arriving with him, was a young little lady that looked to be about the same age as Speed. And sure enough, when Pops asked who she was, Speed told them, "This is Trixie. She's in my class."

The young lady waved at all of them, and then Nova paused and turned to her when Trixie made her way closer. Looking around, Trixie then asks, "You work here?" "Yep." Trixie nods, and then says, "I think I would like to work on cars when I grow up. Do you think that's possible?" "I think anything is possible, if you're willing to work for it. Are you?" "Yeah." "Then yeah, you can do it."

Trixie beams, and then turns when Speed says, "Hey Pops. A guy told me to give this to you. Says he was a big fan." Pops' chest swells a little bit and Nova grins at that. Taking the box, Pops says, "A fan huh? Well, it's not every day we get people with such good taste around here. Where is he?"

Speed shrugs and says, "He was in a hurry, driving a 68 Fenderson. Sweet set of wheels! Right Nova?"

But even before Rex had thought to move and check the package now, Nova was on her feet and taking the box from Pops' hands. Holding it to her ear a moment, listening and hearing the dreaded ticking sound, Nova then shoves the box into Speed's toy car. She was going to simply push it back out the garage, but Rex was behind her, breaking a mop handle in half. Shoving it to wedge against the gas pedal, he shifted it into reverse and set the thing backing into the street. Five seconds later, the package exploded.

"Cool beans." Nova looks down to Trixie, who is watching the display with a mixture of excitement and worry. Breathing a sigh of relief, Nova then glances down at her hips. Something was on her, applying pressure, but she hadn't checked until now to see what that new feeling was caused by.

It was Rex. While Pops had Speed held close and to the side, Rex had Nova. Hands on her hips, pulling her back into him, his eyes were cast towards the street with a frown. And then his hands shifted so that, instead of holding her by her hips, Rex had his arms around her waist, holding her close while his eyes still tried to look out for more danger.

As the debris and flames died down, Rex tilted his head down to look at her and asks, "How did you know?" Nova shrugs and says, "Same kind of vehicle was sitting outside the dealership the day I got fired." Rex nods, and then says, "Speed lost his car though. Shame." "Yeah. We can build him a new one though. It'll be better." "Faster?" "Possibly. Although, knowing Speed, maybe that's not the best idea." "Yeah. More durable maybe? We could add a casing over the top for protection." "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

They continued talking about the particulars of that a little more, neither really noticing when Pops takes the kids inside and away from them. Then Rex, realizing they're alone and how long they've been talking, smiles down at her and says, "You know, I think this is the longest conversation we've had together?"

Nova ponders that a moment, and then says, "Huh. I guess you're right. In my defense, you usually make it impossible for me to hold some semblance of a normal conversation." Grin widening, Rex asks, "Really? And why is that?" "Oh shut up. You… you know…" "Oh, but I'd love for you to tell me."

The telltale blush is back, but as Nova makes to pull away from him, Rex tightens his grip and says, "I'll stop if you promise not to leave yet." She pauses, and then asks, "Why? Not that I'm gonna leave… but why?" Rex holds her close, and then breathes out a sigh and says, "I feel better… holding you."

Nova blushes again, but doesn't make him let go. They just stand there for a while longer, watching as people in fire trucks arrive to come and clean up the mess.

When Nova does feel Rex begin moving again, she turns her head to see what he might want to do now. And she nearly hits his lips with hers. She can almost feel them brush against each other, with maybe only a centimeter of separation.

Nova jerks her head back around, the blush returning and spreading over her skin again. But Rex felt it too, and he can't help himself. To come so close to tasting something that he'd wanted since he first saw her… it was too much for him to let go of. That first day in the shop, when she'd come out from under the car, grease stains mixing with her otherwise flawless skin, blonde hair pulled back out of her way in a ponytail that said she meant business, and beautiful brown eyes that had looked up into his. He'd wanted to kiss her then… thinking she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

And now that he almost had… he wasn't about to let go. Nova was squirming a little in his grip, but he held fast, one arm locking around her waist, the other rising to crossover her chest and grip her shoulder gently. She felt his nose gently brush against her neck, trailing up to her jaw and then back down. And then his lips were on her throat, a gentle press that quickly turned into an open-mouthed tugging against her skin.

Nova's eyes nearly rolled back in her head when his tongue made a swirling motion against her skin. She was turning to mush and he hadn't even kissed her lips yet.

And then she was suddenly gone. As was her talent, which was slipping out of peoples' grasp when she wanted to. Rex blinked in surprise, and then looked up to find her three feet from him, one hand on her neck where he'd been kissing her, and the other pointed at him. Shaking her head, Nova says, "Don't do that. You just… you can't do that."

For a moment, he thought she was truly furious with him. And he couldn't help it. He had to know why. As often as he teased her and often as he saw her watching him… he had to know why she was now pissed with him for a kiss that he'd thought they both wanted. So he asks, "Why?"

Nova had a talent for escaping grips and for being scrappy. But a filter against saying what was really on her mind… that she did not possess. So when Rex asked 'why', she responded immediately with the reason. "Because I can't think straight when you do that. I damn near fell down."

She blinks at herself, cursing her mouth for opening before her brain could tell it to shut up. And judging from the grin that was making its way across Rex's face… she was never going to be able to look him in the eye again… or at any part of him again.

Nova tried to move past him, but he caught her elbow and span her back around. Arm around her waist again, this time her front pressed against his, he leans down and says, "I don't see the problem. I'll hold you up. And you're sexy when you can't think straight."

The word 'sexy' turns her skin red again, and then Rex leans down and kisses the other side of her neck. And this time, he makes sure she can't wiggle away. As his teeth graze her skin, she shudders and he can feel her knees give out from beneath her. Smirking against her skin, he reaches down quickly to grip her thighs, and the hefts her up to sit on one of the work tables behind her.

His hands were firm on her skin, sliding up her back as he stepped between her legs. Her knees hooked over his hips instinctively, and when she shivered at his firm touch, he made sure to keep it up, all while still devouring her neck.

It was when her hands slid into his hair, holding his head tenderly but securely to her, that Rex paused for a moment. Sighing contently, he rests his head on her collar while her fingers move gently through his hair.

Nova is beside herself, contemplating what just happened. Her heart refuses to slow down, too excited over what had taken place, and all the possibilities that could come of it. Her mind was also trying to decide if the kiss even meant anything at all, or if Rex was just experimenting to see if he liked it.

And Rex could practically hear her mind working at a rapid pace, trying to explain and decipher everything that had just happened. Running his hands up and down her back again, Rex leans back from her collar and says, "Hey."

Nova turns to look at him, and then gasps when he gently takes the back of her neck in his hand, and then pulls her forward and kisses her firmly on the mouth. Lips moving against hers, coaxing hers apart, he smiles when she finally moans. Tongue slipping into her mouth, Rex grips one of her legs in one hand and squeezes tight before then sliding both hands under her and lifting her off the table, carrying her with him towards the door.

She's kissing him back just as fiercely as he's kissing her now, but when her back hits the door, she pulls back and says, "Wait, wait!" Rex pauses, and then asks, "What?" "Put me down." "Why?" "Because you are not carrying me in there like this, with your Pops and Mom probably still watching for us to come in!" Rex smirks and, brushing his nose along hers, he asks, "And what's wrong with them seeing us like this?"

Nova blushes again, but then just laughs a little and says, "Please put me down." He does as she asks, though he kisses her forehead and says, "Don't go straight to sleep tonight. Alright?" "Okay, but what…" "You'll see."

So she doesn't go straight to sleep that night. She eats supper with the rest of the family, praying that she isn't blushing too badly because Rex is sitting beside her, his thigh pressed against hers, and his hand constantly reaching over to touch some part of her. And after that she keeps her regular clothes on and slides under the covers, pretending to be asleep. Mom always comes in to check on everyone afterward to see that they're all right. You didn't necessarily have to be asleep, but if you weren't, it meant she would come and check on you again later.

After that, Nova waited for ten minutes, and then her door was gently knocked on before quietly opening. Turning around, she honestly felt wary of that action for a moment, until she saw Rex's shadow quietly creeping into the room.

Now, Nova wasn't entirely sure of exactly what he wanted. She just knew that sleeping together, at this point, was not on the table. And she wasn't sure if that was something she needed to make clear to him or not. She honestly wasn't sure she was ready to start blushing all over again, just to make that point.

But she didn't have to. First thing he did, after coming into her room, was grab her jacket from off the back of the chair she always hung it from. Then he came to her bedside, bent down close enough to see her in the dark, and whispered, "You ready?" "For what?" Even in the dark, she can see his grin before he says, "You'll see. Come on."

He helps her into her jacket, and then they creep their way to the garage and then slowly roll his Mach 5 out to the street. With the vehicle only made to seat one person, Nova wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her for, other than to help get the vehicle out of the shop. And since she's sure he's done that plenty on his own… she's not sure why he got her out of bed at all.

Then he settles into the seat, and holds out a hand for her to join him. Raising an eyebrow, somehow managing not to blush yet, she asks, "Where exactly do you expect me to get? You're in the only seat." Rex raises an eyebrow right back at her, and then pats his thigh with his free hand and says, "Come on." "Rex, I can't fit. Even on top of you. I…" "Come here Nova."

His tone of voice didn't leave much room for argument, though Nova had half-a-mind to put her hands on her hips and demand he explain himself anyway. But instead, she took his hand and started trying to climb into the cockpit.

He was stronger than she gave him credit for. Of course, being the son of a man who was once a world champion wrestler… she shouldn't have been surprised when Rex, after maneuvering her into position, swept her legs out from under her and then positioned her so she was sitting sideways in his lap. Her legs fell into a tiny pocket of space on his left, while the rest of her was pressed as close against him as a person could be.

Grinning down at her, he simply said, "See? Now, hold tight." And he closed the cockpit and took off down the road.

She'd been to the track a few times in the past, to watch Rex practice and even to keep an eye on Speed when he managed to talk Rex into taking him along for the ride. But she'd never actually been on the track.

And Rex couldn't help his smile when, as fast as they were going, Nova couldn't help but cling to him tightly, though her eyes never left the road around them, alight with fascination at everything. It really was quite different when you were driving or riding on the track yourself. The curves, the lifts, the dives, and the jumps… it was fascinating.

When they finished and Rex pulled the car to a stop, he opened the cockpit and Nova hopped out, a little bundle of energy that now couldn't stop moving. She bounced on the balls of her feet before turning back to Rex, who was getting out behind her, and she said, "That was awesome!"

Rex grinned at her and said, "Yeah. Thought you'd like that." "I loved it! That was amazing! You… and the way you… and the…"

She couldn't seem to pick the point that she liked best. Her mind kept reminding her of one amazing portion of the track after another. Rex moved closed to her, finally managing to wrap an arm around her bouncing frame. She paused when she felt him, and then grinned a bit nervously before asking, "Why'd you bring me?"

He shrugs after a moment and says, "Because you've never sat behind the wheel of one of these cars you've so beautifully built. Because I thought it was high time you did. And because I wasn't about to let you sit in anyone else's lap but my own." Nova raises an eyebrow and asks, "Oh, is that right?" "Yes, that's right."

She laughs a little, and then Rex says seriously, "And because I wanted to see the look on your face when we were finished. I was hoping to get you this close one time, and not have you turning red from head to toe." That comment made it happen again, for a moment. But as he kissed her temple while chuckling, Nova said, "I thought you liked my blush. You said…"

Rex nods against her and says, "I do. God, I do. But… you blush around me almost every second of every day. I just… wanted to see if I could get you for a second where you weren't."

They stay silent after that, Nova pondering while Rex waits to see if he's offended her. But then he smiles again when Nova says, "Well, you don't have to try so hard to make me blush all the time. That might help." "True. But you blush even when I'm not trying. When I tell you you're beautiful…" "You're not trying then?" "No. I just… want you to know that you are. And you still blush." "Well… most guys wouldn't agree with you." "Most guys are idiots."

She laughs at that, and then leans back from him so she can see his face. Reaching up to run her fingers into his hair, watching as his eyes close in a peaceful sort of way, Nova says, "How about we make a deal then? You, maybe, cut back on teasing me so much. Say, fifty percent? And I'll work on getting over being shy and embarrassed over every little compliment you give me. Sound fair?"

He nods, eyes still closed. And then her lips touch his in a whisper, the gentlest kiss he's ever felt in his life. And she was about to pull back, but Rex slid his arm further around her waist, tightening his grip, and bringing her lips back to his. Arms moving around his shoulders, hands sliding further into his hair, Nova managed to turn her head away to whisper, "You're supposed to cut back on teasing me." Rex moans a little as she grips him tighter anyway, and then says back, "This isn't teasing. This is kissing. Big difference." "Oh really? Well, in that case…" "Nova, shut up."

She thought to retort to that demand, but then his lips were back on hers again, and she couldn't find a reason to argue with him. Shutting up definitely seemed the better option at this point. Eventually, she felt Rex's car at her back as he moved her in that direction. And once again, he picked her up so her legs could lock around his waist, his hands then wandering up her body, tracing out her curves with firm precision.

Nova isn't sure how late they stay there, making out against his car. All she knows is that it's still too soon when he pulls back. Both of them breathless, he says, "We should… probably get back." Nova doesn't argue, but as he begins pulling her off the car, she grips him tighter and asks, "Can we…"

He looks up to see her face, and then a grin spreads on his face when she asks, "Can we go again?"

They move down the race track two more times that night, each time ending with a kiss that promises so much more down the line.

And if this is how Rex's practice runs are going to go every time… Nova thinks Speed might be hard pressed to convince Rex to bring him along anymore.

* * *

So, no line breaks in this chapter either. I swear they're coming though, to anyone who noticed and is like 'well, she said they'd be here. Where are they?'. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 3

When Rex told Pops he was leaving… that he had too… Nova could see the set way his shoulders hardened against any argument. It didn't matter what anyone else had to say. This is what he had to do, and he knew it.

Which is why he'd spoken to Nova earlier about it. When he'd come home from the last practice race that day, he hadn't stopped in the kitchen to talk to Mom. He hadn't spoken to his father, or to Speed or anyone else. He simply grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along behind him towards her room. Her room, because if they went into his, Speed would eventually come in and warn them about cooties or something like that. But Nova's room was off limits.

She'd wanted to ask what was up right away. She knew he had something very serious on his mind. But before she could, he had her against the door, his mouth on hers, kissing her as though he were a dying man in a desert, and she was the oasis he'd just found.

When he finally pulled back to let her breathe, Nova asked, "Rex, what is going…" "Not yet." She paused to look up at him, and he shook his head and said, "Not yet. Please? Just… just let me…" She'd never seen him so desperate to simply have and hold her like this. Something was definitely up. His eyes were darting around her face, as though he were certain it was the last time he was ever going to see her.

Over the past six months, Nova and Rex had grown closer and closer. She blushed a lot less, he teased her a little less that he had before. He never could give up crowding her space, especially now when he knew he could kiss her once he got close enough. And though they'd tried to make out in his room sometimes, her room ended up being where they went since it was the only one Speed really considered to be off limits.

Rex saw her contemplating what could be going on right now, and he gave her a moment to decide if she was going to let him have a little more time to just hold her. And he couldn't help but sigh in relief, when she wrapped her arms around him and simply said, "When we're done, you had better have a really good reason for looking at me this way." "Like what?" "Like you'll never see me again."

Rex smiled a little at that, and then, as he carried her over to her bed, he said, "I'm not looking at you like that." "Then what would you call it?" He kissed her forehead, her temples, her cheeks, and over her eyes, before whispering in her right ear, "I'm looking at you like I love you." Her small gasp of breath was all she managed before he was on her again, kissing her and letting his hands roam over her body. His firm touch always sent shivers up Nova's spine.

However long it was after that; whether it was minutes, hours, or even days, Nova doesn't care. As soon as he gives her enough time to catch a breath, she says, "I love you too." He kissed her neck hungrily, and then held himself up off of her before saying, "You might not after this." Frowning, Nova asked, "Why? What are you going to do?"

And then he told her. He told her what he was going to try to do, and that he had no choice. This was the sport he loved, what he was meant to do, and the people who now owned it were destroying it and ruining it. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand by and watch. He was going to be working with the CCD, and it was going to require that he, himself, look as though he were turning into a rather nasty and rather brutal racecar driver. One to whom the rules didn't apply.

He explained it to her at length. He wasn't supposed to… not to anyone. But he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't keep it from her. And now, as he sat beside her, watching her, waiting for her to say something, he could only hope and pray that she didn't think he was an idiot for all he was about to do.

Her hands finally move to gently cup his face. She looks between his brown eyes with hers for a moment, and then nods and says, "I'll know who you really are Rex. Even when the rest of the world calls you a cheat and a con… I'll know. I'll never forget. I promise."

They ended up staying in her room a while longer. Rex felt the tears coming from his eyes and buried his face against her neck in his relief. Nova just held him tightly for a while, making sure he knew she meant what she'd said.

Then she helped him pack, which is where Speed met them and asked where they were going. Nova just kissed him on the head and left so Rex could talk to Speed. Then he addressed his parents… and his mother didn't really know what to say. But Pops…

Well, his reaction was a bit harsher than Nova would've expected… but not exactly shocking either.

Rex was at his car, waiting to be picked up by the CCD, when he heard someone coming up behind him. Nova put a hand on his back, running it up and down comfortingly, before she asked, "Will I see you again?"

Rex… he'd expected this question eventually. Turning to her and kissing her hard one last time, he said, "I will always be with you. Even if you can't see me. Understand?" Nova nods, and as the rain continues to poor, they both look over at the black car that pulls up beside Rex's. Inspector Detector steps out with an umbrella, nodding to both of them.

Rex then turns back to Nova, and out of his coat pocket, he pulls a long-stemmed yellow rose. Handing it to her gently, he says, "I'll send you one of these, as often as I can. When I win an important race. When we've finally gotten a new lead to help us take down these bastards. I'll…" Nova nods with a smile, in spite of her tears. Rex, on her birthdays, had always given her yellow roses. They reminded him of her beautiful golden hair.

Taking it from him, she leans up to kiss him again, and then says, "You'd better not ever forget me Rex Racer." And at that, he finally smiled. Kissing her one last time, hard and heavy, and making her knees tremble beneath her, he pulled back and said, "Only an idiot would ever forget you. And I'm not an idiot. I love you. I'll always love you. Never forget that." "I won't. I love you too. Always."

And then he leaves, joining the Inspector in his car and driving off to, hopefully, go save the world.

* * *

Nova's room had several roses in it. Though Pops was not one to watch Rex's races, not wanting Speed to watch his brother taint the family name, Speed knew he could count on Nova to be watching the race in her room. And whenever that was going on, Speed was always welcome. Her room was off limits, for privacy purposes. But Speed had found that, so long as he knocked before he came in, Nova always let him in.

Today, Speed had silent tears coming down his face as the announcers told of what Rex had most recently done during a race. Apparently, he's nearly taken someone's head off. Nova watches as Speed curls up while watching everything, and then she moves behind him and pulls him into her lap to watch the rest. Kissing the top of his head, Nova says, "Your brother's a good man Speed. I promise you that."

Speed nods, and then says, "Rex said people were going to say a lot of things about him. And he hoped I never believed them. I promised him I wouldn't." Nova nods, and then looks down when Speed tilts his head back to see her. Sniffling slightly, Speed says, "You're the only one who says good things anymore."

Nova pulls him back to her and says, "And I always will Speed. No matter what. Even when it seems I'm mad at him, I'll always know Rex is a good man. You can always come to me for that. Okay?" Speed nods again, and then sighs tiredly and says, "I miss him." "I know Speed. I know."

And as she watches the race a little while longer, she whispers, "Me too."

* * *

The day couldn't be explained to Nova. It really couldn't. Not even a full month ago, Nova had told Speed that Rex was a good man, and that he always would be.

And now, here they were, sitting and standing in the living room, watching as paramedics, EMTs, firetrucks, and everything else possible drove into the cave of Casa Cristo, trying to find Rex and trying to find out what had happened.

The crash was unbelievable, and the blaze that kept rising even worse. Every second, something else seemed to explode off the car Rex had been driving. And still… no one could find his body.

Speed was inconsolable. His mother held him in his room, Pops watching from the doorway as their son cried and cried. Rex was dead. Rex Racer, was dead.

Nova, at first, couldn't move. Her legs, her body… not even her mind would cooperate. The thought of Rex being dead… it wasn't something she could process.

When she finally could move, she just went to her room, locked the door, and curled up into a ball beneath the covers. And she didn't move. She didn't get up the next morning, and she didn't eat anything until dinner, when Mom finally unlocked the door with a spare key and brought her something.

Speed came in later, finding only half of the food gone. He curled up in the bed with her, a tad bit happier when Nova didn't tell him to get out for not knocking. She simply lifted the covers and let him in.

It was Speed, really, that brought her out of the funk. Rex was gone, and she couldn't change that. But Speed was still here, and so was the rest of his family. And they were just as heartbroken as she was. Life had to go on. There was a funeral to attend, and there was Speed's future to think about. Because like it or not, Speed would be going into racing as well. It was in his blood, it was all he could think about.

And Nova would help him get there. And if the same bastards that had done this to Rex came after Speed too… there would be hell waiting for them. Nova would see to that.

Mechanics were her thing. Had always been her thing. Now… she was just going to have to get a little more innovative with what she did with them. That was all.

She was finally up and about, tinkering away the next day, when she finally saw it. A new rose, that wasn't with the others. It was by her window, one of the few places that they were always left when she found them. She's not sure how, but somehow the roses always ended up in her room.

Nova isn't sure how long it's been there, or why it should be. Rex was dead. Nothing good could come of this. And if Rex was dead, how on earth would it get sent to her?

But… perhaps it was Inspector Detector. He'd been there that night, he'd heard Rex's promise to her. Perhaps this was his way of apology, or something similar. Or perhaps it was him, trying to tell her that Rex hadn't died in vain.

She wanted to throw this one away… because it didn't matter to her if Rex hadn't died in vain. He was still dead, and they would never see him again. But, in the end, Nova picked it up, and did with it the same as she had done with the others. She cut the bottom of the strong stem at a certain angle, and in the large flowering pot she had, she stuck the rose into the ground and watered it.

She would remove the original rose bloom when it was near dying. The rest of the stem would remain in the ground. That was the beauty of roses. They could be planted again once cut. And with patience and care and time… they would come back and grow bigger and more beautiful than before.

And Nova had patience and time.

* * *

It was two years in since Rex had died, and Nova was tinkering away in her room, when she felt a sudden chill in the air. Turning, she found her window cracked, and another golden rose on the sill.

Inspector Detector was something else, she'd give him that. She had half a mind to call the CCD and tell them that their chief investigator was harassing her.

Instead, she took the rose and did with it, the same as she'd done the others. The others that were already in her room were now crawling upwards towards the ceiling. Nova had taken strong poles and sticks from nearby and stuck them in the dirt as well to give those vines something to wrap around and climb up.

And now she had another to add to her collection. She took the original bloom off of the cut plant, and then did with it, the same as she did with the other blooms that eventually died. She pressed them in a book, a way to preserve their beauty and keep in remembrance, always, what they were supposed to mean. That Rex Racer, the love of her life, had not died in vain, and that he would never be forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 4:

As Rex sat there, in the special box above the race, watching as his little brother very nearly broke his course record, he felt a mixture of pride and melancholy when he saw Speed let off the gas. Speed could've easily beaten his record, could've easily won the race and broken the record, and it would've been an even more amazing victory.

But that's not what Speed wanted. And Rex's record still stood strong.

The woman next to him, who was Inspector Detector's wife, looked over at Rex and said, "He's going to be very good."

And Rex shook his head and said, "No, he's going to be the best. If they don't crush him first."

Both turned though, when Inspector said from behind them, "I think that'll be quite difficult." Standing and preparing to leave, Rex asks, "Why? You putting a detail on them?" "You know I can't do that." Rex nods that he knows, though he had tried to convince the CCD otherwise a while back.

Inspector kisses his wife, and then says, "But, in my opinion, they don't need one." Frowning, Rex asks, "And why is that?" Inspector smiles a little, and says, "Because they have your Nova to protect them." "Nova isn't a fighter, sir." Nodding, Inspector says, "She's scrappy. Yes, I know. I remember you telling me that. But that is not what I'm referring to." "Then what?" "I feel certain you will see, in time, exactly what I'm talking about. But for now, come. We have work to do."

* * *

When Mr. Royalton had arrived that morning to see them, Nova was standing behind the rest of the Racer family. She hadn't seen the race the previous day. She'd listened to it on the radio. Getting into the races was expensive, despite what others might have you believe. And Speed could only get so many tickets for free for the family. And the spare one, obviously, went to Trixie.

Trixie had offered it to Nova, and Speed had too. Both of them thought it was only fair that maybe, on occasion, Trixie would listen while Nova watched. But Nova wouldn't have any part of that. Trixie was Speed's girl, just like Nova had been Rex's. And Rex's spare ticket, when he'd raced, had always gone to her. So Speed's should always go to Trixie.

Besides, so long as Nova closed her eyes, she could listen to the broadcast and know exactly where Speed was in the race, and what he was doing. It was a beautiful thing about the way her mind worked. Her ability to visualize everything and where it was. It was part of why she was so good with machines. She could visualize where all of the parts were supposed to be, and then look and see where things were out of place, or what was missing.

Anyways, Mr. Royalton was handing Mom some blue flowers of some sort. Very fancy, and very high dollar.

They'd probably die within a week. And then he gave Pops some cigars… also from some very expensive place.

Yep. The man wanted Speed to drive for Royalton Industries. And he was going to go above and beyond to try and see that it happened. Fancy cigars and flowers that bloom three times… 'each time a different color'. Please.

Nova didn't trust him. Then again, she didn't trust any of the people in the racing world who had all the money, most of the power, and no background to speak of. Nova had looked into all of them. She dug through the internet and in libraries. When she wasn't tinkering with new inventions and gadgets to keep her family safe, she was researching all of the people who could possibly one day want to sign Speed to their company as a driver.

And Royalton… he was the one she had found the least amount of dirt on. Everyone had dirt in their background. A speeding ticket. An injunction. A divorce. Everyone had some piece of dirt in their history. Big or small… it was there.

Speed's, bless his soul, was that he was the little brother of Rex Racer, former racecar star who had turned evil, and had died in the devastating accident in Casa Cristo. So you see? Even Speed had dirt in his past.

Royalton, to Nova's knowledge, had very little. She knew that when he was younger, he started Royalton Industries, and built it from the ground up. That much was a true fact. But after that, after that empire got built and took off running, looking into his background became nearly impossible. He had people upon people and then some more people, who were all probably very well paid, to make sure no one could see his true colors.

At least, that's how Nova figured it was. She'd come close one time, to figuring out something about him. What that really was, she has no idea. She just knows that, while looking into one of the engines he'd built one time, some vague website had proclaimed it to have a faulty line that was tampered with before the race. But before Nova could dig further into that… the internet at the house broke down. Her search, for the night, had to stop there. And the next day, when she tried to find that same website to ask why the engine having a faulty line could mean anything in connection to Royalton… it was gone. The website had been taken down, and no forwarding contact information left.

Nova knew she'd been close. And when the internet broke that night, she'd backed up all the information she had already found on a flash drive. It was hidden in the spine of one of the books she never read anymore in her room.

That next night, she woke up to a chill in her room. The rose left on the sill this time, also had an envelope with it. All it said on the front was, _"Perhaps if you help us, I can give this rose its intended meaning."_ And the meaning, to her knowledge, was still supposed to mean that they had somehow gotten closer to taking down the bastards that were corrupting this industry.

She found the flash drive, stuck it in the envelope, and then sat the rose and all back down on the sill. Opening the window wider, unsure if anyone was even out there, she said aloud, "Getting a little creepy with the roses, don't you think?" And then she left to go eat dinner with the Racers.

When she came back, the rose and envelope was gone, but a stem of another rose and another card was left in its place. This card said, _"Perhaps you would enjoy a bit more color in your collection?"_ Nova scoffed and tossed the stem out the window. Then she said aloud, "You obviously have no idea what the color meant to him, or to me."

And the next morning, another stem was on her sill, with another card that simply said, _"My apologies."_

She planted it like the others at the time, adding it to the collection that had become the entirety of the far wall of her room. She used to have other objects over there, but the roses took over, and were now the only thing on that side. Just a wall of golden roses.

In any case, the point is that Royalton was dirty. Nova just didn't know what that dirt consisted of. But if the man was willing to go through all this trouble to hide it… it couldn't be good. There were only a few other industries that Nova would be okay with Speed signing to at this point, if that's what he wanted. And Royalton wasn't one of them.

And as the man joined them for breakfast that morning, complimenting Mom even further on her pancakes and then talking up Speed about racing for Royalton… no one missed how Speed's eyes fell onto Nova. Well, except Spritle, who was pointedly looking at Royalton as he said, "Yeah, but Speed doesn't wanna drive for you, or any other sponsors."

Royalton chuckled and asked, "Is this your manager?" Everyone chuckled at that, but Speed looked to Nova again, who shook her head subtly at him. Then Royalton said, "What I first want to make perfectly clear, is that I have no intention of getting Speed away from Racer Motors. What you have here is what teams spend years and millions of dollars trying to achieve. Chemistry. I wouldn't dare touch a thing."

And then his eyes turn to Nova as well, when she asks, "Then what do you want?" Royalton holds out his hands and says, "To help. I want to make sure you have access to whatever resources you need to continue doing exactly what you're doing." Pops chimes in with, "No offense, Royalton, but Racer Motors has always run as an independent."

Royalton nods and says, "None taken. I completely understand. I sympathize. No, strike that. I empathize." Pops gives him a wary glance and then looks at Nova as well. And upon realizing it was her, for some reason, that he would need to convince, Royalton turns to her and says, "You may think of R.I. as a huge corporate conglomerate, but I will have you know I still remember working all night, on a Commodore 64 in the basement of my foster parents' home. I built R.I. from below the ground up. So while it may look like a major sponsor to you, it remains in my heart as independent to me as it was the first day I quit my job at GloBoCom to start working for myself."

When he finishes, looking quite impressed with himself, Nova leans forward and says, "Very nice pitch, Mr. Royalton. But we already knew all of that. Thank you very much, for being redundant."

He stares at her for a moment, and then smiles and asks, "You've done research? In anticipation of this moment? You must have great faith in Mr. Speed Racer here." "I always have faith in Speed. It's the rest of you I don't have much care for."

Speed grins over at her, and then turns back to Royalton as the man says, "Well, I assure you that all of your research could not have prepared you for the real thing that my industry is. I've had this wonderful opportunity to meet your family. All I'm asking for, right now, is the chance to introduce you to mine."

* * *

In the plane, Nova refused to sit. As soon as the seat belts could be removed, she was on her feet again, standing near a window, watching the world go by them. As Spritle made a dive for the candy that the attendant showed him, she caught him with her foot and said, "Pops." He turns to look at her, and then down at Spritle, who begged, "What? She said we could have some!"

Sighing, Pops said, "Alright. Maybe… one a piece." Spritle groaned and then looked up at Nova and asked, "Why'd you have to go and bug Pops?" "So I can make sure you don't have a sugar rush while we're in Royalton's home."

Then Sparky says, "Hey, look. It's the Grand Prix Colosseum." Nova turns to look down below their feet as well, through the glass that lets them look down below. Then Spritle says, "My brother's gonna win the Grand Prix someday." Royalton just nods and says, "No doubt in my mind, young man. Given the right circumstances, no doubt in my mind whatsoever."

Speed was getting nervous, with Royalton looking at him as he said that. But then Nova made her way towards the back, passing between them, a glowering look thrown at Royalton for his tone. Then she looked over at Speed and winked before saying, "In any circumstances Speed. You just drive the car like you always do. Listen to her. And we'll take care of making sure she talks back to you."

He smiles at her, and then watches her walk back to a window. He really wanted to talk to her alone, with maybe Trixie by his side. He knew the extensive amount of time and effort she put into researching all the possible sponsors he might one day have, and all she went through with the gadgets she equipped everyone with to try and keep them all safe. He wanted to ask what she really thought of Royalton and why. He already knew she didn't like the man… but he wanted specifics.

But for now, they had to settle on getting a tour of the facilities. Royalton shows off the vertically integrated plant that builds cars in 36 hours, where it takes several weeks at Racer Motors. Pops, for a brief moment, looks a tiny bit impressed. But Nova simply crosses her arms and says, "Nothing screams potential blow-out like a machine doing all the work, without any human hands ever touching the car. Possibilities for disaster just skyrocketed in this place."

Pops grins at her, and then they have a window closed to them as Royalton says, "Sorry. Trade secret." Nova looks at Pops again, and whispers, "Conspiracy." Pops just laughs at that. Nova was big on conspiracies. She had a list of potential ones that stretched a mile wide, at least.

Then they see where the drivers are trained, and as they near the end of it, Nova leans forward and says to Speed, "I'm only okay with about half of these, and even that half is a stretch. If we get finished and you actually think you might want to sign a contract, don't do anything without letting me read it first." Speed nods, and then they roll into a banquet hall, where Speed gets to meet Cannonball Taylor.

After that pleasant exchange though, Speed looks back to see Taylor giving him more of an unsavory look. Nova follows Speed's eyes, and then pats his shoulder and says, "Don't worry Speed. I'm packing." Grinning and turning to look at her, he asks, "What exactly? Something new?" "You'll see later."

As they get into the private room that could, potentially, be Speed's one day, a group of people are waved over to take jackets and coats. But as one of the men comes up to Nova, she backs up and says, "I'm keeping mine." Royalton turns to her and says, "Oh, I insist. Make yourself at home." "I wear my jacket at home. I'll wear it here. He touches me, and no one is going to be happy."

So Royalton waves him away, though he turns to the rest of them and says, "Quite a serious one, isn't she?" Mom nods and says, "You have no idea."

While Speed is off changing into the suit that Royalton had made for him in the past, oh, twenty minutes, everyone else sits down. Nova remains standing again, looking out the nearby window. Royalton watches her for a moment, wondering what was going through her head. But then he turns to Mom and asks, "So, Mrs. Racer… What do you think about my family? Impressed?"

Mom thinks for a moment on that, and then says, "You could say that." Royalton nods and says, "Good. Because I want you to understand the possibilities that exist for your son right now." Mom isn't sure what to make of that remark, but relaxes when Nova says, "Mr. Royalton, I don't really care for your tone. Change it, or we will leave."

Royalton stares at her for a moment, but then turns to Pops and asks, "What's wrong, Mr. Racer?" Pops glances back at Nova, and then says, "To be honest, Royalton… and I think I can speak for Nova as well on this… I'm feeling more intimidated than impressed. This kind of company scares me. People like you have way too much money. And when someone gets that kind of money, they start thinking that the rules everybody else plays by, don't mean squat to them."

Royalton gives him an understanding but sad face, but then Pops says, "But… my sons are the most important thing I've ever done in my life besides marrying my best friend. And… well, hiring Nova and Sparky." Nova and Sparky glance at each other a grin. Then Pops says, "And if Speed wants us to figure out some kind of an… alliance. Well… then you can bet your ass we'll be in business."

And then Speed comes back out. And yes, okay, he does look really nice in the suit. Trixie turns around and says, "Hubba-hubba." Which… yeah, about sums it up.

Then Royalton talks to him about making a deal… to which Speed looks to Nova. She shrugs, but then waves her hand out into the open and looks around as though searching for something that clearly isn't there. Speed knows by now that this is her telling him that she has yet to see any paper work. And if there's nothing for her to read yet, she can't tell him what kind of a deal he's getting. She can't protect him this way until she's read the fine print.

So when Speed looks back to Royalton, he says, "I guess I'd like to think about it… if I could." Royalton says, "This isn't the kind of offer I go around making every day, son." And he snaps his head back around when Nova instantly says, "Shocking."

Speed looks between them for a moment, and then says, "I understand that, Mr. Royalton. So… if I had to give you an answer now, then to be honest…"

But Royalton, seeing the answer he's obviously about to get, says, "Stop right there. You're right. You should think about it. After all… I'm sure you're feeling a bit overwhelmed." And he pauses when Nova interjects from behind him, "Intimidated."

Pops nods back to her in agreement, but Royalton presses on and says, "You should take a little time. Think about what you saw and heard here… and we'll get together early next week. Deal?" And to that, Speed shakes his hand and says, "Deal."

And as they're preparing to leave, Royalton comments, "Your manager over here is a tough cookie to please, I do admit." Speed looks over at Nova, not even having to second guess who Royalton might be referring to. Grinning, Speed says, "We like to think of her more as my agent." "I see. And, will she be accompanying you when you return?" "Will there be paperwork?" "Most certainly." "Then yeah, she'll be here." "Splendid! I'll be sure to stock the plane with a suitable dinner for your trip."

As they were escorted out, Speed asks, "So… what sort of vibe do you get off of him?" Nova shrugs and says, "I don't like his tone of voice… like he's already threatening us and we haven't even seen the paperwork for the deal yet. And I told you I couldn't find any dirt on him." "And that's bad?" "A little dirt is fine. A little dirt is normal. No dirt… it's just not natural. So yes, it's bad."

Speed nods, and then sighs and asks, "Do you think, if we asked, he'd send over a copy of the deal he'd like to make?" "Doubtful. But don't worry, that's why I'm coming. And you are not… I repeat, not… signing anything until I have read every word in the contract. With a magnifying glass and a fine-toothed comb."

And in spite of how serious she is, they all laugh when Spritle gasps and says, "I broke the last one! Mom! We have to get a new comb for Nova! She needs it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 5

As they rode in the elevator a couple of weeks later, Speed looks over at Nova and asks, "You with me on this?" She opens her eyes and lifts her head from where she'd leaned it back against the wall behind her. Smiling gently, Nova says, "I'm always with you Speed. Whatever you decide." "I know that. But… I mean…" "You mean, am I going to make sure Mr. Royalton doesn't try to convince you the deal is worth it, if it isn't?"

Speed smiles back, and Nova pats him on the back before saying, "I'd have to be blind for him to do that. And I'm not, so it's settled." "Good. And thanks for coming." "Like you could've stopped me if you'd tried."

Walking inside, Royalton was his usual, over the top, generous sounding self. He'd even already worked up a logo for the new 'Royalton's Racer Motors'. With just one R. He comments assuredly, "We're still working on the R and R logo, but it's getting there!" Nova gives him a look and says, "You can build a car in 36 hours, but you can't make a new logo in two weeks?"

Patting Speed on the shoulder, she says, "Rather unimpressive, I'd say." Then she moves ahead of them to the couch where the contract is laid out in neat stacks. Taking the one at the front, she puts on a pair of thin-rimmed reading glasses and starts working down the pages.

She can hear Speed and Royalton in the background of her concentration. She doesn't have to really listen to Speed. She'd heard him prepare his side of this argument at home and on the plane ride here.

When Nova hears Royalton ask if Speed is ready to say yes, for his family's sake, she glances up and says, "Tone. Change it. Now." Royalton gives her a slightly glowering look, but then smiles again and cheers himself up while listening to Speed talk again. About how Rex had died and it had torn everyone apart. About him and his father and the night of the 43rd Grand Prix. How things had finally gotten better after that.

And then, even as Speed is denying the deal and Nova is still reading… Royalton starts laughing. Nova looks up at him, pausing in her scrutiny of the contract. Then Royalton finally says, "You poor naïve chump. I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that load of sickening schmaltz, and I'm going to give you a bit of an education. And in the end, if you're smart, then you'll sign that contract."

And he does, indeed, begin giving them a bit of a history lesson. About the original five founders who built and created the automotive industry. And then about Burns and Stickleton, slugging it out for the finish of the 43 Prix. But Carl Potts? Who remembered him?

Royalton did. And he shows them the very engine that Carl Potts had been driving in that race. He only finished the second lap of the Prix, and his loss in that was so bad that Iodyne Industries, who had built the engine, had their stock drop by six points. And then, when Burns won the race, Sirrus Aeronautics, who must've designed his engine, saw a stock gain of twelve points. Which then blocked Penninsula Power Cell from affording the price of a takeover. Which put Joel Goldman, CEO of Iodyne Inc, exactly where he wanted to be.

Long story short, Iodyne did very well for themselves in the end, buying controlling interest in his own company at a low price, and then brokering a merger with Sirrus Aeronautics.

And now, Nova finally knows what a faulty engine line has to do with Royalton, and why it was considered so shady on the site that no longer exists. Royalton had made it all happen, by constructing an engine that was designed, from the beginning, to blow-out and fail.

Royalton really did have too much money. And Pops was right. He didn't think the rules applied to him.

And then he started yelling at Speed, telling him if he didn't join, then he'd know soon enough just how true everything he was saying was. Then he yelled, "Then sign that contract!" To which Nova said, "Oh, we're definitely going to have problems with that. I hadn't even gotten through the first packet yet and I'm onto my second red pen. Many changes to be made, if Speed even does change his mind." She turns to Speed and whispers, "We can handle this. We can handle him. Do what you feel is best? Trust your gut. I'll be over here, reading."

But Speed is already giving the suit back. So Royalton decides to give him one more 'history lesson'. He tells Speed that he won't win at Fuji. He won't win, he won't place… he won't even finish the race. And then there will be litigations brought up about some of Pops designs. The legitimacy of those claims won't even matter. The company will be discredited, he'll lose contracts, and he'll have to file for bankruptcy.

Speed's only response to that, is to say, "Pops is right. You are the devil."

And then, of course, a security guard comes in, with Spritle in tow. Nova sighs and says to Speed, "I swear, I didn't let him on the plane." Speed nods that he knows that, and then gestures for her to join him. They were leaving, and the would-be contract was something she didn't need to waste time with anymore.

Royalton looks to the contract anyway, and then demands, "What is this?!" Speed glances too, finding every single page was highlighted, crossed off, or circled with red marks. Nova looks back to Royalton, and then says, "Everything that would've needed to be changed, or removed, if you wanted Speed to still sign. Since he's not going to anyway, I leave you that for future reference."

Royalton growls, actually growls, and then says, "Get this racer trash out of my building." The guard backs into the elevator, but as he makes to grab hold of Spritle tighter, Nova points to him and says, "Hurt the kid, and you will not enjoy the consequences."

Speed turns back to Royalton and says, "I'll see you at Fuji." "Yes. And then you'll realize you just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

Nova pulls out a devices finally that looks like a bracelet to go over her wrist. Slipping it on, she flexed her hand to spread out for a second, and in response, a trigger leaps into her hand that's extended forward from the bracelet. And as she closes her hand and pushes on the trigger, hundreds of objects and devices from within the bracelet spring forward and form a sort of gloved fist over her hand. Then it shoots forward with rapid fire power, and punches Royalton right in the nose.

He falls back, clutching his nose in pain. Turning back to them, he asks, "What in God's name…" Nova simply shuts her device down and pockets it again before saying, "Trust me. God wants nothing to do with this place."

And as a final touch, Spritle gives Royalton the middle finger before the doors shut and they're taken to the ground floor.

Speed looks over at Nova and asks, "New toy?" "Not really. Old toy. New design. The glove forms faster and the little boosters make it shoot out faster as well, thereby making the punch harder and do more damage." "How much damage?" "If his nose isn't broken, I'm going to be disappointed."

Speed grins, and as they step outside, he sighs and asks, "So… how do we get home now?" "I have a guy." Spritle looks up at her and asks, "Do you have a guy for everything?" When Nova raises an eyebrow, he asks, "What? It's true! Mom can't afford meat for dinner at the normal price, you say you have a guy who can give it to her at half-cost. Trixie needs a new part for her helicopter that she can't find anywhere, you say you have a guy who can find it. We need a ride from Royalton's, and you say you have a guy. Where is this guy?!"

Nova grins down at him, and then pulls out her phone while saying, "Let's just say I know how to fix a lot of stuff that normally wouldn't get fixed. And instead of asking for payment, I get to ask for favors. Satisfied?" Spritle crosses his arms and says, "I'll think about it." "Good."

The cab driver that was sent to them by the company offers to take them anywhere they wish at no charge. Which… wasn't what Nova had said she needed, but is appreciated, nonetheless. As soon as they're home, Speed tells the family everything that happened, and what they may need to be prepared for.

Pops and Mom are prepared, and will back Speed no matter what. And Trixie will always be around, no matter what. Sparky is worried, but he's not going anywhere either.

When Mom turns to see what Nova thinks of all this, she's on the phone taking to someone else. When she's done and turns back to the table, she looks around at all the eyes now on her. Blinking, she asks, "What?" Pops gestures to the phone and says, "We're having a serious life discussion here. Your call couldn't wait?" "Could've? Sure. Wanted to wait? Hell no." Mom asks, "And who did you need to call while Speed was filling us in?" "My guy."

Spritle jumps up in his seat and says, "She has another guy! She always has a guy! Who is this guy?!" Nova raises an eyebrow at him again, but then looks back to Pops as he asks, "Yes, what guy? And why do we need him?" "Because, if what Royalton said is true, we're going to be in trouble soon. You're going to be put under IP investigation, which means you'll be taken to court, and you'll need a lawyer. Or, more hopefully, you'll need a lawyer who can prove that none of the charges are legit."

Holding up her phone as she prepares to call yet another number, Nova says, "I have a guy. Now, excuse me." As she begins dialing, Spritle asks, "Who are you calling now?" "Another guy." "For what?" "Insurance Spritle. Insurance."

Because after losing Rex, Nova couldn't bear to see the same thing happen to Speed, and to this family again. She had a lawyer friend who was good. Very good. If the litigations started, he would know what to do, who to talk to, and how to handle it.

Her other guy… who was really a woman… was a different story. This was a woman she hadn't spoken to in ages. And as she stepped out of the room, making sure no one had followed her, she waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hello. Harrison designs and couture. How may I help you?" Nova doesn't answer for so long, that the woman says, "Hello? Are you still…" "Hi. Yeah, I'm here." "Very well, my dear. How may I help you? Or, do you need help deciding what you want? I have pamphlets I can send to you with our latest designs, for free, if you wish."

Nova takes a breath, and then says, "I know what I need. I'm just… not certain how willing you'll be to give it."

The pause on the other end of the line makes Nova wonder if this woman is already calling the cops to trace the number or something. She decides this is a bad idea, and is about to hang up, when suddenly the woman asks, "Nova?"

Nova pauses, and then says, "Ye… Yeah." Another pause, and then the woman says gently, "Sweetheart… how have you been? I… we haven't heard from you in… years."

Nodding, Nova says, "I know. I've… been working." "Yes… yes of course you have been. You always were… such a hard worker. Loved tinkering with your… your machines and things. I… your father heard that you were working for Racer Motors. Wonderful little company. Family owned. They'll… I'm sure they'll be a great machine shop one day."

Nova wasn't entirely sure she enjoyed her mother talking to her this way. She hadn't spoken to her parents since after her second year of college, when they figured out what she was studying for and refused to help pay for it anymore. But even after all this time… she'd expected more of the same.

Shaking herself awake, Nova comments, "Yeah, they will. If Royalton doesn't destroy them first." Blair Harrison pauses again, and then asks, "What do you mean?" "I mean, Speed wouldn't sign with them as a driver. And after that he threatened Speed's career, Pops' shop… everything."

Another pause, and then Blair asks, "What do you need from us?" Taking another breath, Nova says, "I need to know if dad can convince the company he works for to take on Racer Motors as the supplier for their automotive parts? If it's necessary. It might not be… yet. But if it is…" "I'm sure that'll be no problem, sweetheart?"

Blinking in surprise, Nova asks, "It won't?" "No. I'm sure. But… could I make a request?" Ah… now this, Nova had expected. Bracing herself, she asks, "What would you like?" "To have brunch. Maybe… let's say a week from now. Your father is off then. We can… catch up?"

Brunch? If that was the only stipulation on getting the retail outlet, 'Smart-Mart', to sign Racer Motors on for their car and mechanical needs… Nova could do that. Nodding, she says, "Yeah. Yeah, I can do brunch next week." "Excellent. Where would you like to go? Is there a diner you prefer?" "Little coffee shop on Grey Street. If you know where that is?" "Yes, we'll be there. Say… Wednesday, at eleven?" "Sure." "Excellent. We'll see you there, sweetheart." "Okay."

* * *

Nova stays outside the diner for five minutes, just sitting there in her car. Her heart was pounding more than it ever had, and not in a good way. She felt too hot all of a sudden, and opened the window to let a breeze fly in. She hadn't spoken to her parents in years. Literally, years.

She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For them to demand more. She'd stared at her phone all night, waiting for one of them, or someone, to call and ask her for something else in return for their agreement to sign Racer Motors. They never did.

Running a hand through her hair, Nova sighs and says, "Okay. I can do this. I can do this. Just go in. Drink some coffee. Answer their questions. See the contract, if they brought it. Secure Racer Motors has someone to work for. Royalton can touch a lot… but he can't touch them.

And with that, she forces herself out of the car and into the diner. She hadn't dressed up for them. If they wanted to see her, they were going to see the real her. She even had a grease stain on her hand that she hadn't managed to wash off. She hopes they don't notice.

Standing in the door for a second, she looks around, trying to find them. Where she either always arrived on time, or maybe five minutes late, her parents had always been people to show up early.

And sure enough, they were here. Sitting at a corner table near a window. They had tea in front of them already, and were waiting to order something to eat.

When they saw her, her mother smiled and gripped her father's arm urgently, getting him to look with her. Nova came across the room, ducking her head to avoid the eyes of any watching patrons. Then she sat down in the seat across from them and looked up.

They were both just watching her, eyes scanning over her, anxiously. Like they hadn't seen her in…

Well, they hadn't seen her in years. Okay, so the staring as totally acceptable, even if Nova didn't particularly like it. Blair finally clears her throat and says, "Hey Sweetheart." Nova nods and says," Mom. Dad." Henry smiles and says, "Hello dear." Silence reigns after that, and the waitress walks up and asks for their orders. Nova isn't really hungry, but orders a bowl of fruit anyway, and a glass of coffee.

After she's gone, Blair asks, "So… aside from Royalton being a… well, a Royalton… how are things at Racer Motors?" Nova nods to herself and says, "Good. Business is good." Henry nods and asks, "And you're happy in your job?" "Yes."

She says the last part quickly and defensively, but then closes her eyes and takes a breath to calm herself before saying gently, "I… yes. I'm very happy where I work and with the people I work with. We care about each other, and the nature of the business. Everything is hands on, and every piece is inspected thoroughly before it goes out."

Blair and Henry noticed her defensive position at their question. Nodding, Blair changes the subject by asking, "And… where do you live now? Far? Outside of the city, I'm sure. You always hated the city." Nova nods and says, "I live with the Racers."

They both pause at that, and then Henry asks, "In… in their home?" Nova nods and says, "It was… it started as part of my payment. I couldn't… I didn't…" Taking a breath, Nova says, "I got fired from my first job because some big conglomerate didn't want all the cars made correctly and I was a stickler for making all of them correct. So I got fired. I had to give up my apartment, sell half my stuff. I got a job at the post office, which is how I ended up meeting the Racers."

Looking back on that memory fondly, Nova says, "I fixed a car that Pops was certain couldn't be fixed. He hired me on the spot after that. And I've been working for him ever since." Back to her parents, she says, "My life story. Anything else you want to know?"

Blair just stares at her for a moment, and then asks, "You were homeless? Sweetheart… why didn't you come home? We… we would've…" Leaning towards them now, Nova says, "You would've what? Encouraged me? Supported me? Told me everything would be alright?"

Leaning back and shaking her head, Nova says, "No. No, that's not likely. I was always very disappointing to you. Particularly because I loved working on cars and parts instead of wearing and making dresses or managing a retail store. Well… I haven't changed and I certainly hadn't changed then either. I wasn't about to go home and let you try to talk me into sitting behind a desk, sewing dresses or making phone calls."

Hand in a tight fist on the table, Nova takes a breath and says, "I didn't come home because I knew I wouldn't actually be welcome. That's why I didn't come home."

Neither of her parents speak, and Nova stares between them before jerking her head to look out the window. As much as she'd needed her father's help… she couldn't do this. She wasn't strong enough to sit her and wait for her parents' ridicule. Pulling a ten from her pocket, she tosses it on the table and says, "This was a mistake. Sorry I wasted your time."

But as she makes to stand, Blair grabs her wrist and says, "You still have this jacket?" Nova pauses, and then sighs and says, "I always liked this jacket." Blair nods, and then hurriedly nods to Henry, who reaches into a briefcase and pulls out a thick stack of documents. Shuffling things around a bit, placing them on her side of the table, he says, "This is the contract that's been drawn up for Racer Motors. If you think Mr. Racer will find it agreeable… we'll work out a deal with him in the next few days."

Nova stares at both of them before slowly returning to her seat. She looks down at the stack of papers, and then up at them again. The she pulls her glasses from inside her jacket and slips them on before pulling out a red pen.

She spends the next thirty minutes with them, going over the contract with a fine-toothed comb. But the only issue she has is with the amount of stock Smart-Mart wishes to own of Racer Motors. Circling it and pushing it back, Nova says, "Thirty is too much. You can have fifteen. No more than that." Henry nods and says, "Can I ask why?" "Because Pops has already given out stock to others with his contracts. Many of them have dropped him already, meaning that Pops owns majority stock in his own company again. And while I'm able to make sure it stays that way, he will maintain the majority holding in his own company. That way, he can't be pushed out of his own business. Ever."

Henry stares at her for a moment, but then nods and asks, "Is that all?" "Yes." "I'll have a new contract printed out for him to look at, and we'll meet him on Friday. Will he be at home?" "Yes." "Excellent."

As Henry puts it away, Blair asks, "Pops? You… you call him Pops?" Nova shrugs and says, "Everyone calls him Pops. Even Sparky calls him Pops. He's just… he's Pops." Blair nods, and then says, "So… have you met anyone, sweetheart? Any special man who…"

Nova visibly tenses and freezes at the mention, her eyes moving to look out the window again. She will not cry. Not in front of them.

When she's collected herself again, she says, "He's dead. And no one will take his place. And that's all I have to say."

For a moment all is silent, and then Henry says, "Your mother's business is still going strong. Bigger building for all the employees was needed a while back. That's up and running now." Nova nods and asks, "And you?" Henry smiles and says, "I worked my way up in the company. That's how I was able to put this together so fast."

At Nova's curious look, Blair explains, "Your father is the CEO of Smart-Mart now, sweetheart. You… you didn't know that?" Shaking her head, Nova says, "I just… thought he might know somebody." Henry nods, and then says, "Well… with your recommendation, I'm sure we'll be incredibly pleased with Racer Motors as a supplier."

Nodding, Nova then says, "Thank you." "Of course dear."

When her coffee is finished and her fruit eaten, she pushes the ten dollar bill to the table again and says, "That should cover most of it." But Henry pushes it back and says, "Nonsense. We invited you here. We'll pay." Nova doesn't argue with that, and then they all stand up and walk outside.

Seeing the red car that she gets in, Blair says, "My, that's a pretty vehicle. Did Racer Motors help you make that?" Nova gingerly touches the red Mach 5, and then says, "They made it, but it was from before me." Then, taking a breath, she adds, "It was his."

Neither of her parents comment on that. Nova slides in and says, "I'll let Pops know to expect you on Friday." Henry nods and says, "I look forward to meeting him." "Thank you." "Of course dear."

Then, as she's preparing to go, Blair asks, "Could we… do this again? Maybe?" Nova looks up at both of them, and then says, "I don't know what my schedule is yet. But yes. We can do this again." Smiling, Blair says, "Thank you, sweetheart." Nova nods, and then waits for them to walk away before she sighs and pulls out of her parking spot to head home.

Could've gone worse. Could've gone better. Nova's not entirely sure what to make of that. But Pops will have a new contract to sign, which will keep him afloat until the lawsuit passes. Which, she hopes, will be soon, if her guy at the law office is as good as she thinks he is.

* * *

When she arrives home and sees the yellow Augury sitting on the curb, she tilts her head, wondering what on earth Racer X could be doing here. Then she looks up to the door to see him standing there, mask and all, with Inspector Detector as well.

And as she makes her way up the walk, she sees the door open, and then hears Spritle begin screaming. The door is then slammed in their faces, but Nova can still hear Spritle shouting from inside, "Racer X! The Harbinger of Boom! Run for your lives!"

Sighing, Nova continues walking towards the door. Inspector turns to see her when they hear her coming, and then glances at Racer X to see his reaction. For his part… he keeps himself still as a statue, giving away nothing.

Nova looks between them both, and then says, "Inspector. Long time, no see." "Indeed. I was hoping to have a word with the young man, Speed Racer." "Hmm… yeah. I figured it was either that or Pops." "Yes, but the door seems to have been…"

Nova nods and says, "That would be Spritle. He can be a bit… over dramatic at times. Although given the circumstances, I can't say I blame the kid."

That's when Racer X turns to her a bit more and asks, "Circumstances?" Nova turns to him and says, "Yes, Mr. X. We're in the middle of being sued, in case that wasn't obvious. Or, can you not read the newspaper behind those things?" She gestures to the goggles that are part of his mask, and then steps past them to open the door.

Pops is already there, and when Nova sees him, she says, "Hey Pops. Spritle gave them the usual treatment." Nodding, Pops says, "I saw that." Then he looks past her, and his small grin vanishes as he says, "Inspector Detector." The man nods and says, "Hello Mr. Racer. I know it's been a long time." "Ten years."

Nova looks between all three of them, and then says, "So… I'm gonna help Mom make coffee. You work on deciding whether you want to invite them in or not." As she begins to walk past him though, Pops grips her elbow and asks, "And if I want them gone?" "I have a series of new toys waiting to be tested. They'll make good candidates. Say the word, and I'm all over this." "Thank you."

But Pops does invite them in, and after Nova and Mom help lay out the coffee and cookies, Inspector says, "We've been after Royalton for years, for dozens of capital corporate crimes. Including WRL fixing, but we haven't had the evidence we needed to convict him… until now."

Racer X glances over at Spritle, who is eyeing him from behind the counter suspiciously. But then he turns to Nova, when she says, "And yet, the man is still in business, as though nothing in the world could be wrong." Inspector looks to her as well, and everyone else does too. Speed leans forward and asks, "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking the 'until now' portion of his statement is a bit premature. He doesn't have it yet."

Then she sighs and says, "I'm also thinking, Spritle has a question. What is it Spritle?" He points to Racer X and asks, "What's he doing here?" Inspector nods and says, "Racer X works closely with our WRL Corporate Crimes Division… helping us recruit drivers, like you, Speed."

Speed and Nova both look at the masked man, and then to each other, thinking the same thing. This was probably a man similar to what Rex was meant to be, if he'd lived long enough to become like Racer X.

Then Spritle asks, "Why does he always wear that mask?" Inspector nods again and explains, "If any of you actually knew his identity, you'd become targets for his enemies. Which include some of the most vicious fixers in the world." In response, Spritle ducks down behind the counter again with Chim-Chim, the monkey.

Speed then asks the most obvious question, "What do you want with me?" Inspector asks, "Are you familiar with the driver Taejo Togokahn?" Speed nods, and then looks to Nova and says, "Yeah. He's working with a fixer."

When the Inspector and even Racer X look at him in surprise, Speed just points to Nova in answer. And then both look over at her. She shrugs, but Sparky says, "Oh, Nova makes it her business to know pretty much everything about anybody that Speed might ever have to come in contact with."

Grinning slightly, Inspector asks, "And did I make that list?" "You did in fact. As did your boy in black over here." She gestures to Racer X, who tilts his head at her. But it's Inspector who asks, "And I hope anything you found out, you've kept to yourself?" Nova stares at X for a moment, but then looks back to Inspector and says, "I have. Not that there's much to tell. X didn't exist until eight years ago. Before then, he's a ghost. And you, sir, are clean as a whistle, except for when you were a teenager."

Now, he most certainly looks surprised at that, to which she says, "Speeding tickets. Twelve. All in the same month, I might add." "I'm flattered you know all of this, but I was quite certain those had been expunged." "They were. I'm just exceptionally determined."

And then Racer X finally speaks and asks, "Determined to do what, exactly?" Nova looks to him again, and then says, "To keep Speed safe. At all costs." Speed smiles over at her, and then says, "But… back to Taejo. He's contracted to a fixer named Cruncher Block. What about him?"

But before Inspector can answer, Nova turns back to Speed and says, "He's been forced to lose races recently. He probably began resisting." Inspector chuckles at her and asks, "Am I even needed?" "Sure. Finish up where I left off." "Thank you dear. Yes, he did begin resisting, thinking he could do it on his own. But, after Fuji, he realized he needed help."

Pops then asks, "Why help him?" Inspector leans forward and says, "Because he has a file with enough information to connect Block to Royalton. Which could put both of them behind bars for the rest of their lives. The problem is, he won't give us the file, unless we help him stop the takeover of his family's company."

When Speed looks over to Nova again, Inspector does as well, to see what it is that they're waiting for. Nova ponders all of that for a moment, and then looks to Speed and nods before saying, "They're stock is dropping. They wouldn't be able to afford not to be bought out if anything more goes wrong for them. And if Royalton is who wants them… then it's almost certainly true. They own the only other transponder facility in the world, aside from Royalton himself. Greedy bastard probably wants the whole damn thing to himself."

Speed nods, and then asks Inspector, "How would I be able to help him?" And now Inspector looks away from all of them for a moment, and Nova straightens up. It's never a good sign when a good man has to look away from everyone in the room.

Racer X watched her straighten, her arms crossed over her chest, blonde hair now pulled back in a ponytail. She was beautiful. It was hard not to look at her.

But he manages to look away while Inspector says, "There's an upcoming race that Taejo believes, if he can win, it'll catapult Togokahn Motors back into the spotlight, and double the cost of the buyout, which should kill it." Speed agrees with that, but shakes his head and says, "But there aren't any more races left except the Grand Prix. And we both failed to qualify."

Inspector clears his throat and says, "There aren't any more track races. This is a cross-country rally."

And then Racer X speaks again, to simply say, "Casa Cristo."

The entire family jumps in their seats, all exclaiming at the audacity of the request. Speed stays silent, but his eyes have snapped over to Nova, watching her closely. Racer X follows his gaze, and when Inspector sees Speed looking at her, he does too.

Upon hearing the name, Nova went into lock down. She wasn't mad. She wasn't happy. She wasn't sad. She just… emotionally had a temporary shutdown. Her hand moved to her stomach, and she was glad she'd only had a bowl of fruit with her parents, or she'd be moving into the kitchen to throw up in the sink right now. She still might, even though there's very little to throw up at this point.

Inspector then looks to the others and says, "I know it seems cruel of me to ask. But Taejo made it clear that he had to have Speed and X on his team… or there would be no deal." But Pops, furious and scared, immediately says, "Absolutely not." Inspector tries again, saying, "You'll have the support of the entire C.I.B." "No. Rally-racing is a back-alley sport filled with jackals, headhunters, and thugs. I'm sorry, Inspector, but I've already lost one son to that deathtrap. I won't lose another." Inspector nods and says, "I understand. But…" "No. Speed, tell him."

But Speed is still looking at Nova. She had turned away, hand still held to her stomach, trying to collect herself. Inspector follows his eyes, and then asks, "Speed?" Speed just holds up his hand for a moment of silence, and then says gently, "Nova."

She glances at him, and then holds one hand up to her mouth while holding up one finger to him with the other. He nods and waits. As long as she needs, he'd wait.

Finally, she removes her hand and asks, "What Speed?" "The file Taejo claims to have?" Nova thinks back on that, and then looks to Inspector and asks, "Have you seen it?" He shakes his head honestly at her, so Nova says, "Fifty-fifty on whether it's real of not Speed." "If it is real, would it be worth it?" Nova takes a breath and says, "Depends on why you, in particular, would want it Speed." "To save my family." "This family will be fine."

Inspector tilts his head while Speed says what he'd already known. "Pops files for bankruptcy in two weeks Nova." "He will be lined up with a new contract and new business on Friday. We'll be fine."

When silence meets her, she glances to see everyone staring at her again. Shrugging, she says, "I have a guy."

Spritle, from where he'd been hiding, jumps up and says, "She has a guy! She always has a guy! Didn't I say, just yesterday, that she'd have another guy for this! WOOHOO!"

Pops just stares at her and asks, "Who? Whose contract?" "Smart-Mart. They'll be here Friday to deliver the paperwork and the contract. Do not sign anything, before you let me read it!" Pops nods to that, but then stands and says, "Darling, are you alright?" Nova nods and says, "Fine. I'm fine."

But when even Speed gives her a puzzled look, Nova concedes, "I went to see my dad. Turns out he doesn't just work at Smart-Mart. He's the CEO now. He agreed to the contract." Facing away from all of them again, hand back to her stomach, she mutters to herself, "Just a few more minutes, then you can go lay down."

Inspector stares at her a moment more, glancing at Racer X as well. X had kept his cool for the most part, right up until she'd mentioned talking to her parents. Then he dropped his crossed arms and turned his body to more fully face her, a clear sign of his worry and concern.

Standing, Inspector says, "If you do happen to change your mind…" Pops stops him and says, "Keep your card inspector." Nodding in understanding, he simply says, "Thank you for your time."

Then the Inspector stops next to Nova. Touching her shoulder, he says, "I'm sorry… for all you've been through." Nova just nods, and while Inspector is turned away from the others, he pulls a golden rose from inside his suit pocket. Handing it to her, he says, "A gift, to hopefully make up for the pain I've reminded you of." Nova just nods, and hides the rose beside her as Inspector leaves.

When they get out the door, X demands, "What was that?" "You didn't see it?" "I saw it. Why did you give it to her?" Inspector moves to his car and says, "Because she would've wanted it." "She thinks I'm dead. You don't think giving her that single rose hurts just as much as…"

But when Inspector tilts his head knowingly, X sighs and says, "You didn't just give her that one rose, did you?" "No. As per your promise to her, I've given them to her whenever we've caught a new break or caught a new lead." "That deal was between me and her." "Indeed. But she has remained a great asset, even after she thought you were gone. And I've never had to snoop in her files to find that help. She gives it willingly."

Gesturing to X, he says, "You should not give up on her." "I've never given up on her. But it's been ten years. She's…" "She's never moved on from you. She tried. With Sparky. It didn't work. And her heart remains broken."

X stares at him for a moment, and then asks, "Why are you doing this? Why now?" "I've given her the roses as a sign that you did not die in vain. She has no idea you're still alive. As for why I'm pestering you about her now… because you are lonely. You have been ever since you left them, but it's gotten worse over the years. And if you won't return to your family, to explain things to them, then you need someone else in your life that you can trust with who you are."

Nodding towards the house, Inspector says, "And she is the only one that you want. And consequently, she's the only other person I'd trust with your identity at this point." Then, opening his door, he says, "She'd make an excellent asset to the CCD, and to you. Think about those things."

Racer X stares after him as he drives away, and then sighs and gets back into his car. He couldn't tell her who he really was. After all this time… he couldn't. She'd be pissed as hell.

But what he wouldn't give, to just hold her in his arms one more time.

* * *

The knock on her door that night wasn't at all unexpected. Nova had seen the look in Speed's eyes. Protecting his family was always first in his mind. But doing what was right always followed shortly after that.

Opening the door to let him and Trixie in, Nova asks, "What's up?"

Trixie and Speed look at each other nervously, holding hands in a tight grip. They were clearly hoping that Nova would either help them, or at least not tell anyone else about what they were planning on doing. Nova ushers them in and has them both sit on the edge of her bed while they ponder exactly how to tell her what they want to tell her. Then, after gulping slightly, Speed says, "We're going to Casa Cristo."

The first time that name had been said, it caught Nova completely off guard. Therefore, she hadn't been ready to deal with that name again. This time though… this time she was braced. So instead of freezing and feeling sick, she narrowed her eyes and asks, "Why?"

Speed stands and says, "Because it's what's right." "Taejo might not even have an actual file, Speed. If he doesn't, this will be for nothing." "But if he does… it'll be for everything. It'll put Royalton away, and help the WRL become an honest event again. And that's… that's worth it to me. I want to help make that happen."

Nova stares at him a moment more, and then nods and says, "Good. Then help me pack." He blinks at her, and then asks, "That's it? You're not gonna tell me this is stupid?" "No. The Inspector coming here to ask you to race and expecting a different response everyone. Now that was stupid. But this… not stupid. Crazy and dangerous, absolutely. But stupid? No."

Then she gestures to several of her newest inventions and says, "So help me pack. I assume you two have already thought about telling them that you're going skiing?" Trixie nods and says, "Which we knew wouldn't work unless we said we were bringing you to help test your new stuff." "Good. So help me pack up the stuff. We want this to look legit."

Back to Speed, she says, "You realize that your father will probably figure this out. Maybe even before we get back." Speed nods, and then smiles when Nova says, "But, we can at least get a head start by making all this up." "Thank you Nova. Now, how do we contact…" Nova hands over the Inspector's card, and when Speed looks at questioningly, Nova says, "He tucked it in my pocket before he left. Not surprising. The man really wants that file."

Once everything is packed, Nova says, "Now, we can't leave until Friday. I have to read over the contract your father is going to sign. But after that, we'll head out of here. Agreed?" Speed and Trixie both nod, and then head back out for the night. Sighing, Nova then steps over to her window. Opening it and glancing at the yard outside, she says, "If anything happens to him, I'm going to end you. In the most painful way I can imagine."

She gets no response, but she wasn't expecting to. However, in the morning, there is another yellow rose on her sill, with a note attached that says, _"For your faith, we will see him taken care of. You have my word."_ Nova nods and then mutters to herself, "You better."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 6

When her parents arrive Friday morning, just after breakfast, Pops welcomes them in and invites them to the kitchen, where they can sit and have coffee while they talk business. Which, talking business, turns out to also mean they discuss Nova. Pops was much more forthcoming with information about who she was and who she'd become since she'd left them.

He'd thought he'd be wary at first, of answering any questions they had about her. But it just sounded like they wanted to know who she was, who she'd become, and if there was any chance, no matter how small, that they could maybe be a part of her life again.

When she finally arrived in the room, Nova stood very still for a moment, just staring at them. Then she sat down next to Pops and pulled the contract over, put her glasses on, and went over it again.

Spritle ran into the room a moment later, an actual fine-toothed comb in his hand. Handing it to her, he says, "Here! You need this right?" Nova grins and says, "Undoubtedly. Thanks." "Sure!"

As he and Chim-Chim run away again, Blair asks, "Um… what's with the comb?" Nova keeps reading while Pops pats her on the back and says, "Nova reads all the contracts. She finds every possible place a loophole might exist, or anything that seems unsavory, and marks it out. We don't sign anything anymore, without her approval." Henry nods and asks, "Why? Not that someone shouldn't obviously read them over… but why Nova?"

Pops squeezes her shoulder and says, "After what happened to Rex, when the corporate cons of the world tried to intimidate him and trap him in a box… after they chased him away… Nova became more protective over everything we do. She's put a lot of work into knowing what to look for and finding it before it can cause us trouble."

Silence for a moment, and then Blair asks softly, "Is that… is he the one? The one you lost, sweetheart?" Lifting her head for a moment, Nova says, "Yes. He died. And I don't want to talk about it anymore." Ducking back down to the paper, she lets silence reign for a moment in the usually rambunctious kitchen.

Then Henry and Pops go back to talking about some of the particulars that Racer Motors will be asked for first. Pops makes a plan for being able to provide several of those items in a few weeks' time. Other parts will take more time for the best quality to be delivered, which is fine by Henry.

Nova finishes, and hands it over to Pops along with the pen. Nodding, she says, "Everything looks good." "Excellent." He signs on the dotted line, and then shakes hands with Henry and says, "It's a pleasure to be in business with you." "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Racer, I assure you."

As they're leaving, Blair asks, "Nova… could you… step out with us for a minute?" Pops squeezes her shoulder and says, "I'll be inside."

She steps out, and Blair asks, "Could we… do you have time? For brunch again?" Nova ponders that for a moment, and then sighs and says, "No. Not today. I… Speed and I have plans for a long weekend together. Getting away, testing a few things… trying to forget we ever met Royalton. But… after that… maybe." Blair nods and says, "I hope you have a wonderful time, sweetheart."

Nova nods, and watches them walk away for all of a minute. They're at the car, about to get in, when Nova says, "Mom?"

They turn back to her and Blair asks, "Yes, sweetheart? What is it?" Nova stuffs her hands in her pockets nervously as she stand before them again. Then she says, "I… I just… um… do you…" And then she spits out, "Do you ever have any trouble at work? Or on the street? I mean… do you run into dangerous people, or situations… ever?"

Blair blinks at the seemingly random question, but then nods and says, "Well, on occasion. A thug here and there, but I never carry that much money on my person, and all of my cards are easily canceled. I have had some clients and business associates who were unpleased before and tried to take it out on me. There was one time when…"

Nova nods and, instead of hearing the rest, not ready to stand here and hold an entire conversation with her mother yet, she pulls a container of what looks like lipstick from her pocket. Handing it over, she says, "It's… for the bad people."

Blair stares at it for a moment, and then asks, "Lipstick?" "No… it's… no mom. It's not lipstick. It's high-powered and enhanced pepper spray. Push the button on top." She does, and the cap of the container shifts away quickly to reveal the spray nozzle. It happened so swiftly and fast that if one weren't watching closely, you wouldn't even see it happen. Nova nods and says, "Now, you just push the button again, and it shoots the spray. It's high-powered, so it'll send it a good ten feet before it actually begins dropping to the ground. And the spray has been enhanced with my own formula. The liquid is designed to temporarily paralyze the sensors in the eyes that allow for sight. So whoever you hit will actually be temporarily blind… for at least a good five minutes."

Nodding again, Nova says, "Just… in case you need it. Hopefully it'll work with the rest of your outfit." She turns to leave, but pauses when Blair asks, "You made this?" Turning back to them, Nova says, "Yeah. I've… designed a bunch of stuff like this. Ever since…" She can't say his name… nearly chokes on it. But she takes a breath and says, "Ever since it happened… I've been working on them… so everyone here has something to keep themselves safe."

Blair nods, still eyeing the thing in wonder. "How do I make it close?" "If you don't use it within fifteen seconds, it closes automatically." Sure enough, it closes again, just as swiftly and silently as it had opened. Looking back up at her daughter, Blair says, "It's wonderful. Beautiful, even." Nova nods, and then says, "Well… bye. Be safe. I'll… call you when I can have brunch again." "Okay, sweetheart."

As soon as they're gone, Nova grabs her stuff, tosses it in the trunk of her car, and then looks over to Speed's car idling next to her. Nodding, she says, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

When Inspector joins them, he pauses upon seeing both Trixie and Nova there as well. Coming up to them though, Inspector shakes Speed's hand and says, "Speed. I want you to understand how much the C.I.B. appreciates your help on this." Speed simply answers, "I'm not doing this to help the C.I.B., sir. I don't know anything about corporate crimes, and honestly, if I did, it wouldn't really matter. I'm doing this because someone's trying to hurt my family, and I'm gonna do everything I can to hurt him back."

Nova pats him on the back and whispers, "Good job." Speed grins at her, and then looks back to the Inspector when he asks, "Not that I mind… but why are these two here with you?" Speed points to Trixie and says, "She can spot from a copter. Give us a bird's eye view if we need it."

Inspector nods his thanks to her, and then looks to Nova when Speed grins and says, "This is my agent. She's here to make sure I don't sign anything you hand me without reading the fine print." Nodding again, Inspector pulls out a piece of paper and says, "Then I should just hand this to her, I suppose." "Yeah."

Racer X watches as Nova pulls out her glasses and begins reading. Speed and Inspector talk some more about the particulars of the race, and then Nova stands up from the couch she'd sat down at. X had seen her mark something off right at the very end, but he has no idea what that was.

Handing the paper back to Inspector, Nova says, "Remove the last sentence, and we're good." Speed frowns, wondering what she could've found wrong with the contract. Surely the Inspector wouldn't have handed her the thing if he'd thought she'd find something wrong with it.

But the Inspector actually looks concerned for Speed's sake, and it makes sense when he says, "Nova, I'll have to insist. The modifications needed will be necessary for this race. If he doesn't have them…" Nova waves him off and says, "I spoke incorrectly. Take out and change the part of the last sentence that I circled."

Inspector looks down to see that it wasn't the modifications she had a problem with. It was the fact that he'd written that they would be made by his professionals in the CCD. Looking back up at her, he asks, "And who will make them then?" Nova points to herself with her thumb and says, "No one touches Speed's car except me, Speed, and Trixie. You can pick three other people from your own staff to help. And if anyone of them needs to do anything last minute without help, I get to do a final systems check on the car before it gets put on any track."

Nodding towards the paper, Nova says, "Change it, or no deal." And as Speed makes to argue, Nova holds up her finger and says, "Do not argue with me on this. So help me, I will stun your ass and drag you out of here and let Pops lock you in your room until this race is over."

So Speed just shrugs at the Inspector and says, "She can handle the modifications. Just tell her what she needs to do." Inspector nods and says, "It'll be printed up right away. In the meantime, why don't we go see what some of these modifications are. Shall we?"

Arriving in the room designed for adding and building the modifications, the woman at the computer shows all that they intend to add. The jump-jacks will be the same, activated with button A. B seals the cockpit, which will be modified with an enhanced bulletproof polymer. C will activate the tire shields to evade an attack. D, in the event that the shields don't work, will inflate a spare tire. And E activates zircon-tipped saw blades to come out of the front of the car. Apparently, they'll cut through almost anything, and should be used with discretion.

Nova isn't sure how she feels about that last one, but the rest she's fine with adding. F activates tire crampons, and G will activate the remote control homing bird that will transmit U-Cap footage anywhere that Speed is.

Inspector then asks, "Where is the Mach 5, by the way? It isn't where Speed said he parked." Racer X glances at them again at that, but then his constantly folded arms uncross again when Nova turns and says, "You should've asked me. I drive that." Inspector glances at X, and then asks, "Isn't that the car Speed uses to race?" Nova nods and says, "It's his car."

Speed turns and says, "It's Nova's car. She's just kind enough to let me borrow it for the races." "No, it's your car, and you're kind enough to let me borrow it when you aren't racing." Speed grins and then turns back to Inspector and says, "Jury's still out on that final verdict. I drive it to race. Nova drives it everywhere else."

Inspector nods, and then asks, "You don't have your own car, Ms. Harrison?" Nova turns to him and says, "Had one. Got rid of it." "Why?" She turns back to the computers to scan over the needed modifications again, and then answers, "Only car I care to drive anymore. I parked in the garage floor above Speed. Just get it in here. I'll get this done."

As Inspector nods and walks away, giving X a knowing look, Speed comes up to Nova and asks, "What can we do?" "You can rest Speed. I don't think this is going to be hard to accomplish. I.D. is going to have three of his own people helping me. We'll get it done. You and Trixie go on up and get some rest. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow."

Speed nods, and then asks, "I.D.?" Nova nods and says, "Inspector Detector. Takes too long to say. He needed a nickname. I've just given him one." Speed chuckles and says, "I see. Okay."

X watches as Speed kisses Nova on the head, and he says, "Thank you. Let us know when you make it to your room." "Alright." He turns to leave, but pauses when Nova says, "Hey." She tosses him a device that is fashioned to look like a thin wallet, this one in the color of black. Nodding to him, Nova says, "Keep it close at all times. You have the other device I gave you?"

Speed pulls out the coiled up looking headphones and says, "Yeah." "Good. On you. At all times. That includes the race." Speed nods and asks, "Just out of curiosity, what if there isn't room in my suit?" "Then tell I.D. someone had better damn well make room, or you aren't racing." "I thought so. See you later." "Night Speed."

* * *

She's well into making the modifications, the hands assigned to help her making it light work. Nova had honestly thought they'd be offended at having her put in charge of them. But instead, it was like the opposite was happening. When they'd arrived, there were thrilled smiles on all of their faces, like they couldn't wait to start working with her.

Nova doesn't know what to make of that. She's just happy she doesn't have to bust anyone in the head to make them listen to her. The jacks were easy to set up. They were already in place; Nova just made sure they had the right amount of air-compression so that when Speed used them, he wouldn't be surprised by how low or high he jumped into the air. Sealing the cockpit wasn't hard either, just enhancing it was tricky. Nova insisted on seeing the enhanced material in practice first, and only after three attempts and several solutions applied later, did she accept what they wanted to put on the Mach 5.

The shields weren't hard to install either, which Nova was pleased with. All her tinkering in her spare time let her know exactly how to do this quickly and efficiently. She had them tested as well to make sure they worked. Then came the tire inflate with D, which wasn't really something she could see tested on the Mach 5. To test it, you had to use it, and that did away with one perfectly good tire. But Nova went over the material of the tire with a fine-toothed comb before it was placed on each tire, and then watched as the system was set up so it activated from the D button.

Then came E, which was the huge blades that could cut through anything. Nova had to work out a little finagling in the front of the car to make sure those would fit without doing any harm or constricting anything else that was needed there. Luckily, the engine of the Mach 5 was in the back, so that wasn't something to worry about in the front. Just other, smaller, but no less crucial parts.

The tire crampons and the homing bird were easy installations as well. Really, her only complication came from E, those damn saw blades. She was working on them well into midnight, having told the others to go home. The blades were in the Mach 5, which was good in itself. But Nova was working on making sure everything was aligned perfectly so when the blades came out, they didn't cut into anything important on the car itself.

She was still tinkering with it, when a hand suddenly grabbed her leg and gently pulled her out from under the hood. Nova froze completely for a moment, as she was drawn out in a fashion that was eerily familiar to her. And then, when she could see, she looked up into the mask of Racer X.

For a moment, Rex's face flashed before her eyes. He was the only one who had ever done that to her. But then she focused on Racer X, and said, "Let go." He tilts his head and says, "You couldn't hear me. I need to talk to you." "I get that. Let go of my damn leg."

He lets go, and as Nova stands up, he says, "Sorry. I wasn't sure how else to get your attention." "It's fine. Don't do it again." He nods that he understands, and then Nova asks, "What do you need?" "Why are you the only one allowed to make modifications to the Mach 5?" "I'm the only one allowed to make any modifications to Speed's cars. Aside from Pops and the rest of the family." "But why?" "Because I don't trust anyone else to do it."

Turning back to the car, she says, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I…" "Nova. The CCD has some of the best mechanics in the world. They do this often. Surely…" Snapping back to him, she says, "I've seen what happens when they fail. That will not happen to Speed."

Silence for a moment, and then X asks, "You mean Speed's brother? Rex?" "Yes." "I didn't know he worked with CCD?" "Not very many did. I was one of the privileged few." Sighing to catch a breath, Nova says, "He was working for them, or trying to, when the explosion took him."

Turning back to X, she adds, "It is the one car he ever drove that I had nothing to do with… the one I couldn't inspect because I wasn't a part of the team he was driving for anymore. The one car he was in that exploded and took him away from me. If I'd just…"

She turns back to the car, willing the tears to stay away, and then says firmly, "No one else I care about will ever drive a car about to explode. I will see to that." "Maybe it wasn't that."

She turns back to him again and asks, "What?" X comes closer and says, "Maybe it wasn't the car. Maybe something else happened. Maybe… maybe you don't have to blame yourself." Nova blinks at him, and says, "First of all, the wreckage was so terribly bad, that no one could determine the actual cause. So for that, I guess we'll never know, will we?"

Coming up to him, Nova says, "And second of all, I don't blame myself. I blame whoever the damn idiot was that let Rex drive in a car that was destined to commit suicide with him still in it." Gritting her teeth, she says, "Maybe it wasn't the car. Maybe it was. I don't know, and I don't care. All I know is that, when it comes to Speed, I can make sure that it never is the car he's driving. So that's what I'm going to do."

She dives back down under the car to continue working on the blades. She jumps a little though when X slides down with her from the side of the car. Watching her work, he asks, "How long do you plan to be here?" "As long as it takes for me to make sure these stupid things aren't going to cut anything valuable here." X nods and asks, "How can I help?" "Hand me that lug-nut and wrench and pray I don't find another problem."

He gives her what she asks for, and then asks, "So why are you here with them? Other than making these modifications?" "Because Speed knew he wouldn't be able to convince Pops to let him go if I wasn't coming. They said they were going skiing. Whenever we go skiing, I go along to test new toys in the mountains and snow." "Toys?"

Nova sighs after a moment and says, "That should do it. Get in and hit E."

He helps her out from under the car, and then does as she says. When she finally nods that it seems good, he pulls them back in, and then asks again, "Toys?" Nova nods, and then says, "Personal protection devices. I make them for the family." "Like what? The headphones?" "Yes. And they aren't headphones. They just look like headphones. All of my devices look like everyday things that someone would already be carrying on their person. They don't look harmful until you activate them."

X stares at her as she packs up her stuff and puts it all away. Brushing a hand over her hair, she then turns back to him and says, "I suggest you get some sleep as well. We've all got a bit day tomorrow."

He follows her to the elevator, and as he rides with her up, he says, "I noticed, the day we were at the house… you seemed particularly bothered when the race, Casa Cristo, was brought up. Maybe even more so than the others. Why?" Nova glances at him and says, "That's a bit personal." "I'm just trying to make sure you can handle being here." "I can handle being here."

They ride in silence for a while, and X walks her to the door of her room. But when he makes to leave, she turns back to him and says, "A mother, father, and brother's love is one thing. It's the love of family that has always been there, and never goes away, no matter what." X nods, and then steps a little closer when Nova says, "A lover's love… the love of someone who has met you, found you, and decided that you are what their heart wants most in this world, for better or worse… that never goes away either. A family's love though, can eventually spread to fill in the cracks where it gets broken. You never fully heal… but you can finally find yourself smiling in complete happiness over the memories you once shared with the person who's gone."

Looking up at Racer X, in those damn goggles he wears, Nova says, "A lover's love… doesn't have that. I had him. He was what I wanted, more than anything in this world. And nothing… no person, place, thing… nothing can replace that. Nothing can fill any of the cracks that he left behind when he was taken from me."

She glances around them for a moment, and then says in disgust, "I hate this place. I hate it more than I ever thought I could possibly hate anything in my whole life. Because it took him from me… and I can't ever fill the space he left."

Nova prepares to close the door, but X puts a hand on it to stop it. Looking back up at him, Nova asks, "What?" "Have you moved on?" "What kind of a stupid, selfish, and insensitive question is that?!" X nods and says, "I'm sorry. I… shouldn't have…" "No, you shouldn't have."

She shoves his hand away, but before she closes the door, tears welling up in her eyes, she says, "And no. I haven't. I tried. Once. It damn near broke me all over again."

And then she slams the door on him, turning to lean back against it and sliding down to the floor. Curling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, she cries onto her knees. She hated this place. It was torture to be here… more than she'd actually thought it would be. But Speed was here, and she'd be damned if she was leaving.

Racer X stays standing outside her door, a hand now pressed against it. Leaning forward, pressing his forehead against the door, he sighs and whispers, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

As he leaves, Inspector meets him at the next corner. They stare at each other for a moment, and then I.D. says, "I told you. She'll never move on from you." X nods, and then I.D. asks, "What are you going to do?" "I… don't know. Give me time." "You have it. Of course, you've had a lot of it already as well. Ten years' worth of time. How much more do you need?" "I don't know. I just… I don't know.

Sleep doesn't come easily for anyone that night. But they eventually all fall asleep, and then rise and prepare for the first day of the rally. And it was definitely going to be a doozy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 7

Speed handled the two lady head-hunters on his own beautifully. Nova, unless absolutely necessary, decided it was best if she stayed silent and simply let Speed do what he always did. Listen to the car, see what it needed, and then give it to her.

But when the Viking headhunters let out the massive metal balls with spikes on them, she said into her mike from the back of the copter, "X, watch the backdraft."

X was almost surprised by her voice suddenly being in his ear, but he listened and avoided getting hit as she pointed out.

It was the only piece of advice she needed to give. After that, he and Speed maneuvered beautifully together. And when X flew up to punch, literally punch, one of the Vikings in the face, Nova almost found herself laughing with him. I mean, he had time to punch one of them in a face, during a race where they were going hundreds of miles per hour. It was funny.

But, judging from the fact that, in the end, their team still came in second, Nova could guess that Taejo wouldn't be happy.

* * *

Nope. Definitely not happy. Not one bit. As he slams all the food on the table into the floor, Nova sighs and says, "Pity, and I so wanted to try some of that." Speed grins over at her, but looks back to Taejo when he comes over and says, "If we race tomorrow, like we did today, we will lose." Pointing to X, he adds, "You will get nothing. All of this will be meaningless!"

Speed, ever the calm one, says, "Relax. Snake's weak on turns. We'll catch him in the mountains." Taejo gives him a look and says, "We might if you stop showing off." To which Speed shrugs and says, "Hey, all I was doing was saving your ass."

Taejo moves in to punch Speed in the face for that comment. But while Nova had never been, and might never be, a great or skilled fighter, she was still scrappy.

More important, she was still quick. It was how she got out of grips and evaded people. How she ran just slow enough to keep them on her tail when she wanted, but fast enough so they would never catch her.

It was how, in this moment, she didn't use it to evade, but used it to get in the way. Of Taejo's fist, which then connected to her jaw in a hard punch.

Well, hard for some. Hard enough to snap her head to the side and make her eyes close in pain. She winces and reaches up for her cheek. She can taste a little blood in her mouth from where her teeth got rattled. But other than that, she feels fine.

Speed is by her instantly, lifting her to stand straight and asking, "Nova?! Are you alright?" He lifts her head to check while she says, "I'm fine. He hits like a girl."

And as she turns to see Taejo and what he has to say to that, she blinks in surprise when she sees his nose bleeding. And he's slammed against the nearest wall. And X is holding him there, one arm pressed harshly against his throat while the other one is bending Taejo's left arm in a painful angle.

He's whispering something in Taejo's ear that makes his eyes widen. And then, with a final shove, X drops him off the wall.

You didn't need to see his eyes to know he was glaring at Taejo as he said, "There's still a lot of race to run. Go to bed. Rest it off. Come back better than you are right now. Because if we hadn't had to spend all our time trying to save your ass, we might've won today."

Taejo stares at him a moment, and then glances at the others before turning and leaving the room.

X then turns to the others, eyes falling on Nova for a moment, before he says, "A C.I.B. man will be posted outside your doors. We got their attention today. You two and Trixie should be very careful tonight." He pauses in front of Nova briefly, and then makes his way towards the exit too.

He stops though when Speed says, "Racer X. I thought we made a good team today. It felt like we'd been doing it a long time." X turns his head slightly and says, "If you say so," and then continues on out the door.

Nova looks up at Speed and asks, "What's that about?" "Just… a theory I'm working on." "You want some help?" Smiling down at her, he says, "Maybe. Later. But right now… I need to work on this one on my own."

Because he couldn't put Nova through that. He couldn't give her hope that Rex might still be alive. Not until he was certain he was correct. And he knew Nova wouldn't push. Speed knew when to ask for her help, which was often. And he knew that Nova would understand that this was a more personal matter he wanted to deal with alone for right now. Or at least… he'd bounce it off of Trixie before he thought of mentioning it to Nova.

Nova looks up at him a moment more, and then says, "Alright. But if you figure out it's a good theory… let me know. I'll help you prove it." Chuckling, Speed says, "I know you will. Are you coming back to check on us again tonight?" "Yep. As per usual. Gotta make sure you guys are actually keeping my devices on hand." "We always do." "I know. I just like using that as an excuse to wish you all a goodnight."

Kissing her head, Speed says, "Don't need an excuse for that. See you later Nova." "See ya."

* * *

She was in her room, changed into jeans and a more comfortable tank top and tennis shoes, when a knock came on her door. Raising an eyebrow, Nova says to herself, "And so the strangeness begins." Slipping on her bracelet, she moves to the doorway and peers outside, but it's just the C.I.B. man that was promised to be stationed there. Opening it, Nova asks, "What's up? Is Speed okay?"

He nods and says, "Nothing is wrong ma'am. I have this for you." He hands her a note, which had typed on it, _"Dinner is in half an hour. Two floors up, five doors to your right. Come as you are."_ Nova blinks at it, and then asks, "From who?" The man says, "I was asked not to say."

Raising an eyebrow, Nova says, "Well, you have to give me something, or I'm not going. Otherwise, how do I know I can trust who wants me there?" The man ponders that a moment, and then says, "Inspector Detector has complete confidence in the individual that gave this to me to give to you."

Nova ponders that a moment more, and the nods and says, "Fine. I'll take it. But if I end up attacked at this dinner, I blame you, and will come back and hurt you after I kick the other guy's ass. Think you can deal with that." "Affirmative." "Great. So… can I go now?" "If you wish." "Great. See you later… um… what's your name?" "Tobias." "Alright. See you later Toby."

When he raises an eyebrow at her, Nova says, "You should've glared. Now I'm just gonna call you Toby. Deal with it. See you later."

In the elevator, she does ponder briefly if she should've maybe changed into a different shirt. A tank top wasn't exactly dinner attire. Neither were jeans, but the tank top definitely wasn't. And she had more grease stains on her left shoulder from doing another systems check on the Mach 5 an hour ago, so there was that.

Sighing as the doors open, she steps out and says, "If this turns out to be some sort of very formal thing… I'm going to shoot whoever sent me that card. Well… maybe. I'll stun him, in any case."

She moves five doors down, which is actually the end of the hall. Nova thinks about knocking for a moment, but then decides against it. She'd been invited after all. They should be expecting her.

Stepping inside, she finds another comfy hotel room, similar to hers and the one Speed and Trixie were sharing. And the dinner table was set in this room, ready for food to be served.

And Racer X was standing by the balcony windows, looking out at the view beyond. The rest of Casa Cristo awaited them tomorrow. A dangerous and terrifying place, if Nova was asked her opinion. Then X tilts his head slightly and says, "Come here please."

She moves to join him, and as he continues looking out, he says, "Beautiful. Wouldn't you say?"

And yes. In the sunset, with no cars and no worries on the track… it is a beautiful place. Nova nods slightly, and then looks up at him and asks, "You asked me here?" "I did." "Why?" He turns to face her and says, "Because it didn't appear that you were having dinner with the other two. And you shouldn't be alone." "I was going to check on Speed after dinner." "You shouldn't be alone now, either. I told you we got their attention today." "I am well aware. Believe me. Got it. Well prepared." "How so?" "That is for me to know, and for you to, hopefully, never need to find out."

He stares at her for a moment or two, and then gestures to the table and says, "Please."

Nova moves to take her seat. She was hungry. And if he, or the C.I.B., or whoever was paying for this didn't mind… then who was she to pass it up.

X pulls out her chair for her, which Nova finds a little odd. Not entirely out of place… but odd. They place their orders when the chef walks in, and after he's gone, X pours them both a little bit of the red wine he'd chosen.

Nova wasn't a big wine person. She actually hated most alcohol, of any kind. She just couldn't stand the taste of most of it. But this… it was a very sweet wine. You could still taste the alcohol, but just barely, and then the rest of it was sweet and delicious.

Humming in approval, Nova nods and says, "Good taste." X actually grins and says, "Most wouldn't agree." "Most have no actual taste buds left."

He chuckles at that, to Nova's amusement. Leaning back and crossing her arms, she smirks and asks, "So he laughs? What else does he do?" "Eat." Grinning wider, Nova says, "Good one." "Thank you."

Nova lets a finger slide over the rim of the wine glass for a moment, and then looks up again when X leans forward and asks, "What sort of, 'toys', have you made?" Leaning forward too, Nova says, "That would be my business. As I said earlier." "You won't tell me anything about them?" "I told you they were for personal protection, night before last. That's all you need to know. I'm not about to let you try and copy them." "I wouldn't." "That may be true… but I don't know you, Racer X."

He nods to that, and then asks, "How about I ask a different question then? When did you become so good at research?" "Why does it matter?" X shrugs, but then says, "As I've learned of your… closer involvement with the CCD, I talked to the Inspector. He informed me that even after…"

Racer X is smart enough not to actually name the incident of Rex's death. Nova's straightening spine is enough to tell him she understands his meaning. Nodding and waving a hand peacefully, he says, "Inspector told me he found some of your work very helpful and resourceful… even better than some of our own people. I'm just curious when and why you became so good at it."

Nova runs her finger over the glass again, and then says, "Because of… the accident." "Can you say his name?" "Not without feeling like I'm falling back into a black hole." Sighing and lifting her head, she says, "I spent a day in a sort of… unfeeling and uncaring state. I didn't eat, sleep… I couldn't. And then Speed came to see me and… we grieved together, he and I."

Wiping at her eye, hoping she wasn't crying, she says, "After that, I wanted to make sure anyone that contacted Speed, anyone that he thought he might consider a friend and anyone who might want to sign him to a contract… I wanted to make sure I knew who they were. I hadn't done that for... his older brother. And somehow… I know that's a part of how he got into all of this. Joining the CCD was still a good and noble decision… but I know that was a part of it too."

Back to her glass, Nova says, "I won't let that happen to Speed." X nods, and then says, "I'm sure Speed's brother would be grateful, knowing you were there to watch out for him." Nova shrugs and says, "Would've been better if he was here to help." "Yes, I'm sure."

They sit in silence for another moment, and then Racer X leans forward again and asks, "Favorite color?"

Nova, so thrown by the random question, lets out a burst of laughter before asking, "Why do you want to know that?" "I just do." She stares at him for a moment, and then finally says, "Alright, fine. But you have to answer these random questions back?" "Very well." "Alright then." Nova bites her lip briefly, pondering lying to him about this first one. But in the end, she sighs and explains, "My favorite color used to be green. Like… a deep forest green." X nods, but then freezes himself when Nova says, "But… as time has gone on… it's changed. To golden-yellow."

Leaning forward again, he asks, "Why?" "Oh no. I answered, and now you have to. Favorite color. Go." X nods and says, "I actually share that same favorite color with you. It's why my racecars are both yellow." Nova nods, and then laughs when X asks again, "Why is that your favorite color now?" "Because it is the color of a certain flower that… has managed to bring a little bit of joy back into my life, in spite of the pain it does still remind me of. That's why it changed."

They stay quiet for a moment, and then X asks, "Favorite food?" "I thought that was obvious based on what I ordered. But steak. You?" "Chicken. Grilled, not fried." "Oh. Picky, are we?" "Gotta stay in shape?"

Nova laughs and asks, "And you need help with that?" She looks him up and down, and as X tilts his head and grins slightly, he says, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

And she blushed. She honestly hadn't blushed in a very long time. Not since Rex had been taken away from her. It was a strange sensation, to be doing it now. She was almost ashamed that it had happened and it wasn't Rex's fault.

But it also felt good, to feel that sensation again. Running a hand over her hair, Nova says, "Well, you should. Anyways… next question."

They go back and forth with random questions, even after their food has arrived. And Nova laughs more in this night than she thinks she has in a long time.

She's spinning her finger around the rim of her glass again, when X asks another personal question. "Why did you look like you'd seen a ghost when I pulled you out from under the car the other night?" And she freezes again when he asks, and has to close her eyes to collect herself. But then she looks at him and says, "Because… that's what 'he' did. Whenever he wanted me out from under the car. That's how he pulled me out. He's the only one… the only one who ever did that." X nods and says, "I'm sorry I did."

Nova shakes her head at that and says, "It's not like you knew."

X stares at her from behind his glasses… wanting more than anything to tell her just how much he knew. Just how natural it had felt. That it had felt so natural still, that he'd done it to her without even thinking that night. He hadn't even considered what her reaction might be. He did it on instinct, because it was her.

Because she was still his, and he was still hers. Whether either of them liked it or not.

Nova looks at him for a while in return, and then she leans forward and asks, "Does anyone know who you really are?" Nodding, he says, "A select few. Inspector and his wife being the main ones. There is apparently a man in China who knows who I am, but I'm not actually allowed to know who he is." Nova nods, and then asks, "Does it ever… get lonely?"

X ponders that, and then nods and says, "Yes. Often, actually." Smiling gently, Nova says, "I don't think I could do that. Not anymore, anyway." "What do you mean?" Shrugging, Nova says, "Once the Racers took me in… I got to see what a true family was, and what it meant to be surrounded by those people all the time. Sure, sometimes it was annoying. I put a lock on my door at one point to make sure Speed couldn't just walk in unannounced. But… I was never lonely again. There was always someone there that I knew, if anything ever happened to me, they'd be there to take care of me."

Taking her last sip of wine, Nova says, "I don't think I could do it. Go back to being lonely. I was for a while. But knowing this now… I don't think I could go back. I'd need someone. Someone I could trust to always be there."

X nods, and then reaches over to gently take her hand. Squeezing her fingers gently, he says, "You're never alone Nova. I promise you that much."

She blinks at him in surprise, one small tear finally leaking from her eye. Smiling gently, she says, "Thanks." "Of course." He begins to pull back from her, but when she grips his fingers in return, he pauses and remains. Nodding, Nova says, "You don't have to be either. I'm sure… I'm sure you think you do. But you don't. It's not good for you." "I have people." "You just told me you have, like, two. One is your boss, and the other is his wife. They don't count."

X nods slowly to that, and then he tilts his head and asks, "Are you're offering?" Nova gives a small nod, and then says, "I mean… I know I'm a bit of a piece of work. I'm fully aware, believe me. I'm stubborn and I do not wear dresses unless it's demanded. I work on cars and come home messy and I can't cook my own food to save my life. But… I make a mean cup of coffee. And stubborn as I am… I'm pretty good at listening."

Leaning closer to him now too, Nova says, "I could be a good friend. That's all I'm saying. If you want one that you know you can trust."

They stare at each other in silence after that. Right up until Nova's phone rings. Sighing, she says, "It can wait. I…" "No, answer it. Please." So she does, and then she jumps out of her seat and says, "Damn. They figured that out sooner than I thought. I'm coming."

Hanging up, she turns to Racer X again and says, "Um… Pops found out that Speed was here. I've gotta go see if I can help talk him down from trying to make us all leave. Or we're kind of all screwed." X nods and rises with her, walking her to the door, his hand firmly on her lower back as he guides her.

Opening it for her, he says, "Thank you. For the company and conversation. And as for your offer…" Nova pauses to look at him, and he adds, "I will give it some serious thought." Nova nods, and says, "See you tomorrow X." "Goodnight Nova."

As soon as she's gone, X slumps against the door. Pulling off the mask and glasses, glancing at himself in one of the nearby mirrors, he chuckles to himself and says, "Haven't seen her in ten years. Still makes my heart race like no car ever has." He stares at himself a moment more, and then says, "Carefully. I have to tread carefully. Because this… this is not what she'll be expecting to see… if I even show it to her. Just… gotta think. Gotta take some time and think."

* * *

Convincing Pops to stay wasn't exactly hard. After letting him yell at all three of them for what they did, Speed put his foot down and declared he wasn't leaving. Which Trixie, of course, stood behind him on. And when Pops turned to Nova, she says, "Oh, if he's staying, you know I'm staying."

And when it became clear they were staying, Mom put her own foot down calmly, and suggested that they all find a way to cope with the fact that they were, in fact, staying. Of course, Pops' comment about Rex, about how Speed might want to die like him too, made Nova's heart stop in her chest. So when Pops asks about the modifications to the Mach 5, asking what is now wrong with it since those have been made, Nova jumps in and says, "It pulls left. Rides a little stiff. Speed told me and I'm not sure how to go about fixing it."

And in his haste to get out of the room, Pops didn't question that. He simply shouted, "Sparky!" And then they both left together.

Once they're gone, Speed turns to his mom and says, "I'm sorry." She nods and says, "Your father loves you. It's just…" "I know. It's gonna be okay." Smiling a little, Mom asks, "You wouldn't lie to your mother, would you?" "Never again."

And they hug, so they're fine. Yay.

Then Mom glances at Nova, and asks while wiping at her own eyes, "But… there isn't really anything wrong with the Mach 5, now is there?" Nova turns to her and then says, "No. I'm here. That pretty much guarantees nothing's wrong with it." Mom nods and asks, "You gonna tell them that?" "No. He can figure it out for himself."

She moves to check that the devices she gave Trixie and Speed are easily accessed from where they'll be sleeping now. Then she moves to Mom and asks, "You have something?" Mom nods and pulls out the lipstick device and says, "Always." "Good. Keep it close. I'll be in my room. If Sparky wants to share a room with me instead of in here, he's welcome too. Or, you know, if anybody else wants to, they're welcome. Anyway, that's where I'll be."

She turns in for the night, almost glad no one came to bother her. Pops most certainly. She wouldn't stay mad forever. But she wasn't ready to forgive him for that comment quite yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 8

She'd always been a light sleeper. That's why the breeze in her room back home always woke her and alerted her to a new rose. Or why she would wake up before anyone came into her room, because she would hear the steps from up the hall first.

But it was a miracle Nova woke up in time to stop the assassin from doing something to her. The thing that woke her was a creak he happened to step on in the floor.

She remained still, completely silent, and waited for him to be as close as possible. Then, as she heard him shuffle for something else in his pocket, she threw her arm from under the covers, hit the release trigger that popped up from her bracelet, and the fist formed and socked him in the face. And this time, she actually heard the bones crack in this guy's nose.

Jumping out of bed, in sweatpants and a tank top, she saw the other ninja sprinting for her now. But she was quicker than he was, and more agile. She went for her balcony, took off alongside the building, and began climbing.

It was sad really. The ninja hadn't expected her to go up, but to go down, and he spent a good minute looking for her rather than chasing her. And then, when he found her, he had difficulty following her. Some ninja he was.

In all honesty, Nova wasn't sure which room she was entering. She just knew the balcony doors were open, and that's when she needed to get back inside. So she leapt over the ledge and crept into the room, trying to be quiet.

But as she heard a loud crash from nearby, she turned to see another ninja in this room, fighting with Racer X.

It wasn't so much the fight that Nova found surprising. But after seeing Racer X so many times now, each time dressed from head to toe and in his special mask… it was him that she found shocking. He'd managed to grab a torn piece of cloth to wrap around the lower half of his face in a mask, and after that, he was only in a pair of loose shorts. The rest of him was bare.

Nova was so stunned by it that she stared for a moment. She's known he was fit, beneath all that leather and the outfit he always wore. But now, looking at him, this was different. He was impressive. He was toned.

He was… almost familiar.

Then the ninja saw her, and gave a battle cry and ran at her. X, for his part, was so shocked to suddenly see her that, that he too was frozen. Long enough for the ninja to get a head start.

But it didn't matter. True to form, Nova began moving again, faster than anticipated, and she dove between the ninja's legs, then flipped back onto her feet and ran across the room to get out of the way. And X, seeing that she was okay, took after the ninja again.

Nova wishes she could do that. Racer X dodged smoothly and took almost no direct punches, he was so skilled at combat. His only mistake that he considers himself to make, is that he turns the ninja in Nova's direction at one point, and he goes after her again.

Turns out not to be such a huge mistake. As soon as the ninja comes at her, Nova raises her right hand with the bracelet, hits the button, and it punches him in the face. She hears cracking bones again, and when he spins back around in pain, X kicks him into a nearby wall. He slides down behind the couch, and then X shoves it against him, forcing him into an extremely painful and very stuck position.

Again. Some ninja he was.

X then turns back to Nova, watching as the last remnants of the glove disappear back into the bracelet. Pointing, he asks, "What is that?" She looks down at her wrist, and then back up to him and says, "One of my toys." Raising an eyebrow, he asks, "That's a toy?" "Protection device. Whatever you want to call it. I'm just happy it broke his nose."

She can tell he's grinning, even in the dark, behind his makeshift mask. Then they both hear the second ninja, the one who had been chasing her, climbing near the balcony.

X instinctively moves over to Nova, hands finding her waist to keep her still as he watches the balcony. He feels her freeze in his grip though, so he looks down to her to see what's wrong.

She was simply looking down at his hands, which X realizes is a place only he would've ever touched her. Sliding them up to her sides, he says softly, "Sorry." "It's fine." Her head lifts to see him, and as he looks down at her, she stares up into his brown eyes. Such familiar brown eyes. How that's possible, Nova doesn't know. But she feels like she knows them.

X stares back, and then softly asks, "What is it?" Nova takes a breath, tongue coming out to lick her dry lips, before she shakes her head and says, "Nothing. I… it's nothing."

He doesn't believe her, not even for a second, this time. He glances back to the balcony, still waiting to see if the ninja will show his face. Then he looks back down to her and asks jokingly, "Still think I need help with my physique?" Her eyes widen, and then she slaps a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as she says, "No. No, definitely not. You are as fine as they come."

In the past years, she'd been working on her mouth filter. And in her own opinion, she'd come a long way. But here she was, standing in front of Racer X, and for some reason it had just flown out the window.

She blames the ninjas. Terrible as they are.

X is grinning down at her again as he asks, "Is that so?" "Shut up." "I admit, shutting up would be better, given the situation. I'd still rather not." "Any why is that, oh stupid one?" "Because you have a beautiful blush."

Nova stares at him for a moment, and then shakes her head before saying with a gentle smile, "You are… so strange to me." X nods, and then lets her rest her head on his chest while she says, "Tell me when he's surely gone." "Alright."

As soon as it's clear the ninja has given up, X leans back slightly and says, "Gone." "Good, let's go." "Where?" Raising an eyebrow now, Nova says, "To check on the rest of my family. And heaven help any ninjas that are in there." X hurriedly starts dressing himself as he asks, "What's the plan?" "I'll open the door. You go in and kick the ninja's ass. If you need help, throw on at me, and I'll punch him in the face. That's my plan."

It takes him a surprisingly short time to get into his outfit, and then he joins her and asks, "That's the plan?" "Yes. What's wrong with it?" "Not very detailed." But as they ride down in the elevator, he chuckles when she says, "It's simple, straightforward, and to the point. It's perfect. And don't you dare argue." "Yes ma'am."

* * *

When he'd entered the room, Nova had been afraid of what he would find. But when he started laughing, Nova almost wanted to punch him in the face.

He simply came back to the door and says, "Just… look." So she walks in, and stares at what she finds.

Three ninjas are in the room… all of them on the ground in some kind of pain. Mom and Trixie were both still spraying one of them in the eyes, while Spritle was using one of the hats she'd made for him. When you touched the brim, the hat became a battering ram with a shock feature on the end. And Spritle was going to town on this guy's legs and torso.

The second one was on the ground, Speed having used the headphones that Nova had given him. When activated, they became a high-powered tazer, which this ninja was currently still be shocked with. And if, somehow, he started moving again, it looked like Sparky was ready to use the necklace with a pendant on it if necessary. That particular necklace injected a toxin when the pendant was pulled tightly against another person's skin. It also didn't activate unless Sparky himself was the one doing the pulling. His fingerprints were the only ones that allowed for the action to take place.

And finally, the third ninja was being spun around in the air by Pops. Speed glances over at Nova, and then says, "Your ring worked like a charm." The ring, would be the wrestling ring that belonged to Pops. Nova had made a minor modification to it. When the stone was pressed, again only by Pop's fingerprint, it briefly enhanced the muscle strength of that entire arm, granting more power, less ability to feel pain, and a more deadly punch. And since Pops was already a wrestling champion… well, let's just say that punch hurt like a bitch.

Pops spun him in the air so much that all his throwing stars came out of his pockets. One came near Nova's head, but X grabbed her and pulled her to be behind him, just in case. Coming out, she punched his shoulder and said, "Stop it. I'm fine." And he just grins and says, "Yes, I'm sure you are."

Then Pops threw him down on a serving table, and kicked the ninja out the window. The other two were apprehended after that, by some of the C.I.B. people.

As Inspector was coming in as well, he heard Trixie ask, "My God? Were these ninjas?" To which Pops says, "More like a non-ja."

And then they all turn and grin when Nova bursts into laughter. Even X grins at her, and she holds onto his arm to keep upright when she says, "Oh my God! I've been trying to think of what to call them all night! That was brilliant. Just brilliant." Pops chuckles and says, "Seriously though, it's terrible what passes for a ninja these days."

Nova nods, and then looks over to see what she's holding. When she sees that it's X's arm, she blushes a little and mutters, "Sorry."

To her surprise, as well as Speed's, who is watching them, X simply takes her hand and tucks it in the curve of his elbow. Patting her fingers, he says, "Don't be. You're fine." She blushes again, but nods and leaves her hand there. She's not entirely sure why… but he makes her feel safe, even though the danger is already gone.

Once the Inspector sees that everyone is alright, and the ninjas are taken away, they all hurry to head for Taejo's room.

Nova's hand still in X's elbow.

Horuko meets them halfway, telling them something awful has happened to her brother. When they arrive, X takes the needle and tastes the very tip briefly. Pulling it away, he nods and says, "Narcolyte Benzamine." Nova stares at him, and then says, "Yeah, okay. Because everyone can tell what that is from the taste."

He grins at her, ignoring the Inspector's knowing grin of his own, and then he explains, "A highly effective and debilitating drug. Stays in the system for hours, but leaves with no trace." Taejo, ever the difficult one, says, "I'll be fine… by morning."

X loses his smile and says, "No you won't. You can't drive a car. You can barely stand up." And though it's true, Taejo does stand for a moment as he says, "You do not tell me what I can do." And then he immediately begins falling back down. Horuko and his man catch him and help him back down.

Nova watches them for a moment, and then turns to Speed and asks, "You brought it, right?" Speed nods and holds out her back of 'toys' in response. X lets her go finally, so she can dig around and pick out a few things.

Settling on a hairpin, she holds that out to Horuko, who takes it in confusion and says, "Um… thank you. But I…" "It's not for decoration, hon. Just give me a minute."

She digs around some more, and then finds two anklets she'd created, and another ring she'd fashioned. Bending down, she puts the anklets on Taejo while explaining, "These are enhancers. They improve muscle definition, stamina, strength, and reduce the sense of pain you'd normally feel. Given the drugs side-effects, it won't help him drive. Not yet. But it'll help him move around on his own for a bit. Still sluggishly… but he won't collapse every time he tries to stand."

Then she slips the ring on him and says, "Same thing, just for your arm. Give me your finger." Taejo is staring at her in surprise and doesn't hesitate. She taps his thumb to the stone in this ring, and then says, "When you want to use it, press your finger here. That's what activates it. Then try to hit somebody. Hopefully, you'll break something."

Turning to Horuko, Nova shows her the small button the hair pin and says, "Take it out of your hair, aim, and press this when you are pointing in the direction of your attacker. It's basically a high-powered dart gun with enhancements. It locks onto the nearest heat signature that it's pointed at. Toxin the dart is laced with should knock him out for a good thirty minutes."

Standing and handing her bag back to Speed, she then says, "I also expect to have all of those back when this is over. You try to copy my stuff, and I will sue your asses to kingdom come."

Then she comes back to stand with the others. Shrugging, she says, "He still can't start the race. But with the enhancers boosting his stamina and metabolism, he might be able to finish if we can get him to some halfway point. So… any ideas." X looks at her and asks, "You mean you didn't plan the entire thing already?"

Nova grins up at him, still surprised by how joking he can be. Then she says, "I gave them four of my toys. Do I have to come up with everything?"

Which is when Trixie says, "I've got something." And at the look on her face, Nova sighs and says, "We're not going to like this, are we?" "Probably not." "Great. Let's hear it then, so I can go ahead and say no."

But they do end up doing it… though Nova still believes with all her heart that it is a very bad idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 9

As Trixie and Speed begin arguing about the lunacy that is this plan, Nova says through her mike, almost the same time as X, "Children, focus."

There's a pause of surprise from everybody, and then Nova says, "Seeing as I'm the more qualified to call them that, leave the parental berating to me X. And as we were saying, focus kiddies. You wanna have a chance to win this, you've gotta pass Snake before the rendezvous."

X smiles from inside his car and says, "Exactly." Trix nods and says, "I'm ready. Let's roll."

And as she begins leading the way to Snake, Nova grins and says, "Atta girl, Trix."

The battle that takes place between the cars has Nova in the edge of her seat. X even gets in a bit of a jam, until he hears Nova say, "Trix, brake back a click in three, two, one… now!"

X sees the plan and accelerates at the same time, flipping the car between them and knocking it back a good distance.

But as Trix accelerates again, Snake drives up on her. Literally, his tire ends up in Trixie's cockpit, spinning rapidly towards her face.

Nova knows Speed is already on it, thinking of a solution. But Nova tells him anyway, "Speed, he's gonna push her over. Whatever you're gonna do, do it faster." "On it."

And he is. A beautiful spin move and jump later, and he has the situation reversed, where his tire is the one threatening Snake, and threatening to shove him off the mountain. And Nova wouldn't blame him if he did just that. But Speed does let him go, sending him spinning out of control back down the track.

With Snake gone, Speed asks, "Trix, you okay?" "Ten-four. Ready for more." X nods and says, "Then let's move it. We've got some time to eat up."

As they finally find their way to the middle section of the mountains, where they are no cameras, they set the copter down and prepare to make the switch. Which is when they figure out that Cruncher Block was on the plane with Taejo. X comes up to them and asks, "What's he doing here?" Taejo nods back and says, "Stowaway. We weren't sure what to do with him."

Moving towards Block, X says, "Do what he'd do. Break his legs and let him walk back." Cruncher growls under his breath at that. Meanwhile, Sparky and Nova are reloading the power cells, since they can, while Trixie and Horuko change outfits so Trix can fly the copter again.

They're preparing to leave, when gunshots fire and someone from above shouts, "Nobody move!" And for all Nova's devices were worth, everyone was still gathered and collected and trapped for a moment.

Block, thinking he was back on top again, walked up to X and says, after his buffoon of a partner is done talking, "The new plan… what was it? 'Break your legs and make you walk back'. Yes, I like that. But I think we'll play a little game of peek-a-boo with you, Racer X."

But then he takes a step back, and smirks before saying, "After we've had a little fun with this one, over here."

He points towards Nova, who blinks and asks sarcastically, "Me? I don't know about that. I'm not much fun to be around." But as Block comes closer, X struggles harder against who has him and says, "Leave her out of this!" "I think not. You see, me and my people notice quite a lot in all of this. And we notice that you, apparently, do have a little soft spot. And it's her. So… let's see how many soft spots I can find on her."

But as he comes closer, Nova assures him, "Hate to break it to you, but I don't have many. All hard spots now. Has been for quite some time." "We'll just see about that." "Maybe. But first, I have a question?" "And what's that, little pet?"

Grinning, Nova asks, "Would you care for a cookie?"

And that's when a rock flies and hits Block in the side of the head. He shouts in outrage, but Spritle is unfazed, and from the trunk of the Mach 5, he says to Chim-Chim, "Monkey cookie!" And Chim-Chim throws a monkey cookie, also known as a pile of monkey poop, at Block's face. Grinning, in spite of the fact that those two certainly should not be in the trunk of the car, Nova says, "Nice shot." And then Block screams, "Get that monkey!"

Which is when all hell breaks loose. X goes first, slamming his head back into the man holding his hands behind him, and then taking out the man to his front. And as all the others take that distraction as their chance, they all use their devices that Nova had given them to try and end their plight quickly.

Nova, for her part, stays perfectly still, and just waits. She isn't positive how she knew he would first come to her. Maybe because he was struggling so hard to begin with. Or maybe… maybe she just somehow knew.

But as soon as X was finished with his two men, he marched over to her and the man who still had her. Glancing back, Nova says, "I think I would run if I were you. Just a suggestion." He looks down at her, then up at X, and then releases her and scrambles to be elsewhere.

When X reaches her, he asks, "Are you alright?" "Sure. Never better. Do me a favor. Don't move right now." He stays perfectly still while she raises her right hand, triggers her fist, and lets it punch past his head and into the face of the man who had been coming up behind him. Nodding, Nova says, "Thank you. Now, where were we?" "You were telling me you were alright. I was about to ask if you were sure." "Yep. Right as rain. You should relax a little more."

Gritting his teeth, X says, "I couldn't." "And why not?" "Because he had…!" But he pauses at the small smile he can see edging onto her lips. Tilting his head at her, he asks, "Are you actually trying to tease me right now?" Nova shrugs, ducking her head to hide her blush at being caught. X leans closer and says, "I will remember that." "I'm sure. Now get out of my way so I can check on the rest of my family."

He grins and moves aside, but Block is already cornered and trapped, all his other henchmen on the ground and knocked out. As Speed tosses a gun to Nova, she hands it back to X. And as he tilts his head curiously again, she explains, "I don't like guns."

He simply points it at Block then, and says, "Looks like another change of plan." And then Spritle says, "Take him away, boys." And though Pops is furious, Nova bursts into laughter and says, "Oh Spritle. I've never been so happy that you stowed away in the trunk. Never, ever, do it again. But so glad to see you, just this once." He grins at her, but then they all jerk to look when they hear Snake and his three partners heading up the mountain pass.

Taejo shouts, "Go! Go! Go!" Nova prepares to head for the copter, ready to ride again, when a hand grips her elbow. Turning to see X, she says, "Go! Kick his ass! And then…"

He draws her in close… far closer than she was ready for. And yet… it didn't feel bad, or strange, or awkward even. She was blushing all over again… but that was simply because of X himself. Brushing his nose against hers, he says, "Eventually, I will find you after all of this. We have… quite a few things to discuss." "Okay. Worth noting, you probably shouldn't hold me like this when we have that discussion." Grinning, X asks, "And why is that?" "Oh, no reason. I can't think straight and my legs feel weak, but other than that, I'd just prefer it."

Damn her lack of a filter. X chuckles, but then releases her and says, "I'll find you." "Noted. Very noted. Trust me."

And then he takes off with the others, while Nova gets in the copter. She glances at Pops, who is looking at her with a raised eyebrow, but she just says, "Don't. I wouldn't even begin to know where to explain with that one. Just don't."

So he doesn't, and they focus their attention back on the rest of the race. Which leads them into the Maltese Ice Caves. Which is where Rex crashed and died.

Nova knows Speed feels a bit of dread at this. She's not even racing and she feels it just watching all of them.

They go in, and though Nova can't see them, she hears Taejo ask, "Speed, what are you doing?" For a moment, no one speaks, but then X asks over the com, "Are you alright Speed?"

And then Speed answers, "I'm fine." As he keeps driving, he asks, "Nova… do you see it?" Taejo wants to ask what on earth he's talking about… but at this point decides it's better to listen. Nova, in the copter, closes her eyes to visualize where he is and where he's going. Because as much as she hadn't wanted to every know anything about this track… if Speed was going to race it, then she needed to know it so she could follow him in her mind's eye.

Nodding, she says, "Next cave's a rattler Speed. Make your move in there." "On it."

Nova can hear the sounds as they all take on their own individual car of the pack. The one X took on explodes. The other two remain. And as Speed takes on Snake… something happens.

She can hear the shift in his voice. No longer a slight panting from adrenaline or excitement. His gasp is one of panic and worry. Into the com, she asks, "Speed?" "Oil."

And if that weren't enough to make everyone worry, X then shouted in his own terror, "SPEED!" And out of the mouth of the cave, and over the side of the cliff he went. Trixie gasped, Sparky shuddered, and Pops didn't know what to do or say. For all intents and purposes… it looked like Speed was in serious and life-threatening trouble.

Nova, on the other hand, began working the problem in her head. Speed wasn't gone yet. He wasn't dead. And he wasn't going to be. Not so long as he still had…

"Speed, the wallet I gave you. Tell me you have it." Speed yells, "Yeah!" "It's a grabbling hook. Open the cockpit and unfold the wallet. It'll magnetize to the side of your car." He does, as she says, and asks, "Now what?" "Now jump."

Speed looks up and around him, and then says, "I love you Nova. I got this." "Good boy. Kick his ass."

And kick his ass, he most certainly does. Speed uses the jump-jacks to leap from one side of the cliff to the other. With the tire crampons in use now, they grip the snow and mountain side. And as the grappling hook shoots up, puncturing the top of the cliff above, Speed gains enough leverage to start driving straight up the cliff.

As he goes, Nova says, "Push in on the wallet again when you're done. It'll stay attached to the car, but it'll let the hook go." "Thanks Nova." "You bet."

After that, Nova doesn't worry. Speed sends Snake over the side of the cliff instead, after he pulls out a gun to try and shoot Speed in his desperation to win. And once he's out of the way… there's nothing standing in the way between Taejo's team, and victory.

Which means Royalton and Block will go to jail. Even Nova, who still wasn't happy to be here, was happy about that.

But then, she should've known better. She'd even told Speed herself, that there was a fifty-percent chance that this would turn out to have been for nothing.

How could she have forgotten that?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 10

Speed tore out of the house in the Mach 5, madder than anyone had ever seen him. He didn't even ask Nova if he could borrow the car, which he usually always made a point to do, even if Nova was still adamant that it was his car. But as I.D. stood there, explaining to them what happened, Nova couldn't blame him. It was the one time in ten years that he'd taken it without first asking if she needed it. And as far as Nova was concerned, Speed could have it whenever he wanted.

Nova takes another car, one of the ones they'd been working on in the shop, and drives to where she knows he'll be. The old track where Rex used to take both of them. A place to drive the snot out the Mach 5, where Speed wouldn't have to focus on every single turn, because he knew this track by heart.

She walked around beneath the track's suspensions, hearing Speed scream into the air in frustration at Taejo's betrayal. There had been no file on Royalton. Or if there had been… Taejo had never planned to give it up. He drove up the stock in his family's business, as planned, and then they'd sold out anyway.

Money-grubbing, greedy, two-faced, bastards. Nova hates all of them. Every single one of them.

She's kicking a stray stone around beneath her, when she hears the distinct sound of another vehicle driving along behind Speed. Looking up, trying to catch a glimpse of it, she gasps when she sees Speed nearly throw, twist, and flip Racer X off the track. Speed was that good. He was even a challenge for Racer X.

But as they both came to a stop and Nova thought to go check on them, she also distinctly heard X laughing. As Speed went to check on him, X got out and says, "Jesus, kid, you can drive. I haven't been thrown like that in years." Speed just asks, in the same dismal tone, "What are you doing here?"

Calming himself a bit at that, X says, "Inspector told me what happened. I came looking for you." "And why would you care?" "Because you're a fighter, and a friend." Speed scoffs and asks, "Why don't you just tell me the truth? You're Rex aren't you?"

Nova has to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping aloud at the statement. Speed thought this was Rex? He thought Racer X was Rex? But…

Nova thinks back to all she's experienced in this short amount of time. No other man had caught her attention as quickly as Racer X. No man had made her laugh like he somehow could. No man had made her feel as safe as he did, not in years. Not since Rex. And she hadn't blushed in so long… not until X started teasing her, just a little bit.

And his eyes. His eyes had been so familiar. Even if the rest of what she'd seen of his face didn't seem so… his eyes were ones she recognized.

X takes off his mask for Speed to see his whole face, explaining that his brother is in fact dead. Speed, melancholy all over again, says, "I'm sorry." X shakes his head, "Don't be. I'm sure if he were here, he'd be immensely proud of you." "For what? Making the same mistakes he did?"

Shaking his head again, X says, "For trying to make a difference. From what I've read, that's all he tried to do." Speed replies, "And what good did it do? He got killed for nothing. Racing hasn't changed and it never will." Stepping closer, X says, "It doesn't matter is racing never changes. What matters, is if we let racing change us. Every one of us has to find a reason to do this. You don't climb into a T-180 to be a driver. You do it because you're driven."

Speed stares at him for a moment, and then asks, "If you know so much, why don't you tell me why I should keep driving?" "Sorry, Speed. That's for you to figure out. I just hope when you do… that I'm there to see it."

Speed leaves shortly after that, a man on a mission. And Nova knows that look. He might, very well, try to follow in Rex's footsteps. Maybe a bit differently… but the same path. And as terrible as that one had ended for Rex… Nova can't be mad at him for that.

Or… had possibly ended for Rex.

Then she hears X, from the track right above her, ask, "I don't suppose you brought some device that helps you get up here to me, now did you?" Looking up to see him over the edge, looking down at her, she takes a breath and says, "No. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty good at climbing." "I had noticed, actually. Come up here please."

She scales up to him, grabbing his extended hand at the end and letting him pull her up. Then she stares at him, his entire face still uncovered for her to see. He stares right back, and then asks softly, "Do I look like Rex to you?"

He didn't. Not in the sense that would make any sense to everyone else. His face was completely different. For all intents and purposes, he couldn't be Rex.

But those eyes. Those same eyes that she'd stared into so many times so long ago. The same eyes that she'd said goodbye to when he left. The same eyes that made her knees go weak at times when they'd look her up and down. The eyes that made her blush whenever he'd looked at her a certain way. They were his eyes. They were Rex's eyes.

So even though everyone else in the world would've said no, Nova said, in a voice just barely above a whisper, "Yes."

X stares right back at her for a moment, and then he asks, "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Why?" "Don't you dare do that to me right now! Making me try to second guess myself. I know it's you." "How?" "I just said…" "I'm not trying to trick you. I just…"

He falters for a second, and then says desperately, "How? How do you know it's me?"

If that wasn't a confession, Nova doesn't know what is. Stepping up closer to him, Nova says, "Your eyes. I recognize those eyes." X… Rex… nods and asks, "And?" She takes another step and says, "How worried you were about Speed. How worried you still are about him?" He nods again, and asks, "Anything else?" "Yeah."

She gets right up to him, one hand reaching up to run through his hair. And his eyes close in that same peaceful way they used to, when she'd done it so long ago.

And then a fist, strong and powerful, lodged itself into his gut with enough force to make him wish he hadn't had anything for lunch, or breakfast… for the past two days. He's seriously worried he'll throw it all back up.

Doubling over and groaning in pain, he still listens as Nova says, "And I know it's you because, just like I could never love anybody the way I love you, I also never became this unbelievably angry at anybody, other than you. Somehow, only you had the power to piss me off this much."

Slowly leaning back, still on his knees, to look up at her, he says, "I'm sorry. I…" "You're sorry? You're sorry?!" He winces more from her shouting then from the pain in his stomach. Nova starts pacing as she screams, "It's been ten years! Ten damn years! Do you have any idea what you put me through?! What you put your whole family through?!"

Stomping up to him, she demands, "Did you ever even miss us?!" "I have always missed you. All of you. Especially you, Nova." "Shut up!" Moving back, retreating from his hand that had reached up to try and touch her, she says, "Do you have any idea what you did to me? You left me! You broke my heart!" Rex nods and says, "And it never healed. I know. I'm…" "You completely wrecked me! I couldn't eat right for weeks. Your mom had to force me to eat dinner. And I cried every night. Every night! It got to the point where Speed wasn't even coming into my room just so I could comfort him! He came to help me, so I'd hopefully stop crying and get some sleep! You wrecked me! You ruined me! You broke my heart and ripped it from my chest! You… you…"

Rex stands up and says, "I was trying to protect you. All of you. And I… maybe that was a mistake… the way I did it. Or at least… keeping it from you all. But Rex had to disappear, and this is how we decided to do it." Moving closer, he says, "Nova, you know I've missed you. Every day. Not a day went by that I didn't want to see you, come back to you, hold you again." "Shut up!" "It's true."

She keeps backing away, but he doesn't stop coming. Reaching out desperately for her, he says, "Please… please talk to me. Tell me I can make up for this. Tell me… tell me I'm not too late." "Too late? For what?" He does pause at that, and then says, "I thought… for so long I thought you would move on. I hoped for it, eventually, because I wanted you to be happy. I have always wanted you to be happy. But then Inspector told me you never had, that you couldn't. And then I saw you again… and you're so much the same, but also so different. And I hate that I did that to you, I do. But I love you more for it, all the same. How you changed and turned that sadness into a passion for your toys and for the research you do for Speed. Everything. I…"

Nova shakes her head at him and says, "I love you. You made me love you. How could you think… how could you ever think I could let that go?" Rex nods after a moment and says, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." "Shut up. I don't to hear it. I… I hate you."

But it sounds utterly false, even to her own ears. And Rex is already shaking his head, saying, "No, you don't." "I should. I should hate you. With everything in me, for what you did to me… to us." "But you don't."

Nova backs up as far as she can, to the edge of the track. Shaking her head as he comes closer still, she says, "Don't. I'm mad at you. Mad as hell. And so help me I'll…"

But he reaches her anyway, arm wrapping around her waist. He drew her in as fast as possible, and then his lips were on hers.

She slapped him in the face as soon as it started, but he didn't care. He came right back and kissed her again. And she hit him again, but he didn't let her go. She could hit him as many times as she wanted. She could slap, kick, punch, and scream at him all she wanted, and he would let her. She'd earned it. A thousand times over, she'd earned the right to be this furious at him.

He was kissing her neck now, in the place where he remembered she liked it. And he felt her knees giving out beneath her, and her hands no longer hit him… but clung to him. One slid back into his hair, encouraging the action, and as he sucked harder on the skin, she moaned in a desperate voice that he'd never heard before. One that told him, if he stopped now, she'd never forgive him.

The devil himself couldn't have torn him away from her at that moment. He took the free hand he hadn't touched her with yet and slid it firmly up her back. His firm and possessive touch had always been something she'd favored. And he could feel her trembling in earnest now from having it back again.

He sucked, nibbled, and kissed at her neck until he knew there would be a rather purple spot there in the morning. Only then did he shift his attention. His lips never left her skin, but scaled upward until he found her lips again. And he wasted no time being gentle. His tongue dove into her mouth and they both moaned desperately as he nudged her tongue with his, starting a battle that both were desperate to both win and lose at the same time.

Air was the thing that finally separated them. That pesky need to breathe. Rex left his nose next to hers, refusing to allow any more space than that for the time being. Panting against each other, both out of breath, he waited for Nova to speak again.

Finally, she says, "I'm still unbelievably pissed at you. Don't you doubt that for a second." Rex nods in understanding. Nova then says, "Take me home. I… need time to think." Rex nods again, and then thinks for a second before saying, "Um… the car only has one seat." "I know."

Leaning back to look at her, he can't help but smile when Nova shrugs and says, "We made it work before. Surely we can do it again. Take me home."

She falls asleep so quickly, resting there against him, that he drives through the entire town for a while, just holding her, before actually taking her home. It was enough time that, by the time he took her there, Horuko was at the Racer residence, making her offer of the ticket to the Grand Prix, which her brother wasn't going to use after all.

Nova turned to Rex, who slid his mask back on. They stared at each other for a bit, and then Nova nodded towards the road and says, "Find me again. When I've had time to not be so angry." He nods, and then removes a single yellow rose from his glove compartment, and hands it over to her. Kissing her fingers, he says, "I will find you and come for you again. You have my word." "If you don't, I'm gonna kick your ass. For years."

And he couldn't help but grin before he said, "Yes ma'am."

As Nova walked up to the house and heard what was happening, she nods and says, "Great. So… where are we going to get this great car that Speed needs to drive? We have less than two days." As Horuko prepares to leave, also leaving a bag with Nova's devices in it by the door, Speed says, "Horuko. Thank you." She smiles and says, "I would say 'Good luck Satuday', but you don't need it. You're already very lucky, to have such a family."

Then she looks to Nova, and says, "These are your devices. After what my brother did… I forced him to hand these back to me. I would not let him keep them." Nova nods, and then digs around for a moment until she finds the hair pin. Handing it back to Horuko, she says, "You can keep that one for yourself. I guarantee it for five years, given that you don't accidentally break it. And if you do, come find me again. I'll fix it, or give you a new one. Whichever happens to be more convenient."

Horuko smiles and bows her head in thanks before leaving. Then Pops says, "Come on. We've got work to do everyone." Sparky, from the kitchen, says, "Pops, the race is less than two days away." Nova throws up her hands and says, "I just said that. Did I not just say that?" Spritle lifts a finger and says, "Pretty sure you said that." "Thank you Spritle."

Then Pops asks, "How fast did Royalton say he could build that tin can with his fancy machines?" And Spritle lifts a finger again and says, "36 hours." "Then we'll do it in 32. Come on, let's go." Nova claps her hands together and says, "I'm loving this optimism. Let's get on it. I call dibs on wiring up the mainframe for the jump-jacks." Pops chuckles and says, "Good. You're the best at that, anyway. Let's get it done."

And they work, literally, for nearly 32 hours straight. Speed is the only one they get to rest, since he'll be racing.

When it's finally all said and done, Sparky says, "Let's start her up."

But everyone freezes when Nova shouts from what sounds like a tunnel, "Wait, wait! Wait just a minute!" She scurries out from under the car, and then gives Sparky a look before saying, "Telling him to crank it while I'm still down there. I'll have you know I'm offended. Highly offended."

Speed grins at her, and then cranks the engine. And oh, it is a beautiful sound. Smiling wider, Speed says, "Sounds beefy, Pops." Nodding, Pops gives Nova a high-five before hugging Mom and saying, "Yeah, we gave it a little something, extra."

Nova crosses her arms proudly, and then they all look at Spritle when he says, "Come on. Let's load it up." Nodding, Nova says, "I agree with the young one. We're short on time. Let's move out people."

Mom and Trixie though, ask her, "Do you want a shower first? We had one, but you were busy. You can…" But Nova shakes her head and says, "No time. Besides, I'm not going in anyway. And don't argue with me. This is possibly Speed's biggest race. You're his girl, and you're going. I will listen, and scream loudly enough that you'll hear me from outside. We'll all be satisfied with that."

Everyone laughs, and then Pops says, "Well, you all heard her. Let's roll!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 11

Nova thought, for a brief second, that they might not let Speed in. Everything was legit, and they had a car… but Royalton was throwing all of his weight around. It seemed that, after all of this, they still wouldn't let Speed race.

But then I.D. stepped on the scene, asking, "Excuse me? Is there a problem here, officer?" Nova grinned along with everyone else, and as I.D. made his way over to them, he tipped his hat and assured, "Give me another few minutes. This will be sorted shortly." And then, specifically to Nova, he says, "Don't go far after this."

She hadn't been planning on it anyway. So there.

When Royalton shows up, in a private room now, he demands, "What madness is going on here?" One of the women in charge of hosting the Grand Prix responds, "Mr. Royalton, this is a legitimate invitation. We've verified it."

Nova decides she likes this woman. The way she looks at Royalton, like she knows he's scum and is very happy to finally be able to do something that pisses him off... Yep, Nova likes her.

Royalton looks up at Speed and asks, "Where did you get this?" "I won it, fair and square." "Well, it's still preposterous. He can't be allowed to race. It's too late." But before he can argue further, I.D. steps in and says, "The ruling on this is quite clear. Try to stop it, and you'll be in blatant violation of the WRL charter. Thereby leaving me no option but to shut this year's Prix down, until a full investigation can be completed."

And for once, Royalton does actually look stunned, as he asks, "What? Have you any idea what that would cost? Are you insane?" To which, Inspector just says, "Try me."

Nova slaps a hand over her mouth to not laugh and to hide her smile. Royalton can't do anything. He has to let Speed race. And as the rest of the family walks off, Nova looks over at I.D. and says, "You are the most awesome person alive right now. Just FYI." I.D. grins at her, and then extends his hand and says, "Come dear." "Where?" "You shall see."

On her way up in an elevator, an assistant hands her a hanger with a bag on it, and I.D. says, "We have a room waiting where you can shower and change. I understand you may not enjoy dresses or fancy clothes, but there are certain dress codes and requirements up here that have to be met." "Great. Can we go back to where I was just gonna listen to the broadcast outside? I was good with that. Honestly." "No, my dear. My apologies."

A pause, and then Nova asks, "It was you, who kept sending me the roses? Right? It wasn't him?" "Yes, that is correct. I was… a bit cleverer than he… I knew you could never let him go." Nova laughs shortly at that and says, "Yeah, that was pretty stupid of him. What am I going to do with him?" "Making him see sense. But for now, shower and change. I'm quite certain the dress is something you'll be able to live with." "And why do you think that?"

And as they step out and he shows her to her room, he says, "Because X is the one who picked it." He closes the door behind her, leaving a guard posted to escort her out when she's ready.

* * *

Rex was standing near the windows where he would watch the race. Two chairs were placed in this special box, waiting for him and his guest to watch the Prix. Normally, the Inspector's wife joined him.

But not today. At least, he hoped not today. Today Nova was here. I.D. had told him she had been brought up and was getting ready.

In hindsight, he maybe shouldn't have been so nervous about how long it was taking her to arrive. Her aversion to fashion and dresses was something he remembered keenly, hence his picking of the dress to try and make sure it was something that she would still be comfortable in; at least for the most part. But still… when twenty minutes passed and she still hadn't come up… he became antsy.

The elevator doors opened again, and Rex told himself not to turn around again. He'd turned around several times already, hoping it was her. But this time, the time he didn't turn around straight away, was when the people to the section on his right all turned their heads. And then the ones on his left did as well. Several people fell silent, and so Rex had to turn to see why.

And there she was. Her golden hair down and in waves, most of it pulled to one side. The dress was gold, just a shake dark than her hair. The contrast was beautiful against her skin. It had sleeves that ran to her elbows, and a wide neck that stretched to the edges of her shoulders, but didn't dip down in the front to reveal anything that would tempt anybody to try and take a peek. But it hugged her everywhere, which still made her a sore sight for the eyes. The material went down to her knees, and then stopped, showing off her toned calves before reaching the strappy heels that went with the dress.

And for a woman who had only worn heels maybe three other times in her life, she still walked in them as though she wore them all the time. She still wore her bracelet. She refused to remove that. But Rex didn't care about that. If the rules didn't demand it, he would've welcomed her as she had been, which he's sure had been a grease-stained beauty in jeans and a tank top.

He stared so long, he almost made her walk all the way to him. But then he shook himself and met her halfway. Reaching down for her hand, he kisses her fingers gently before whispering, "Hello." "Hi."

Her voice shook at little, but at his concerned expression, Nova says, "I hate these shoes. I'm gonna break the heel and collapse, any second. Watch." Rex couldn't help it. He laughed. Even as Nova slapped his shoulder, he laughed. And she was grinning as well, even as she rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. I'm going to sit down. Join me when you can breathe again. Ass."

But as she begins to walk away, ignoring everyone else's eyes, she very nearly squeals when her legs are suddenly swept out from under her. Grabbing onto Rex tightly, she says, "Don't do that." "Oh, but darling. I'm just trying to make sure you don't fall." Narrowing her eyes at him, she says, "You should note that I'm still a little pissed at you. You should be nice to me." "Noted. I assure you."

As he moves towards the seats, he doesn't bother with hers. He sits in his own and keeps her with him, sitting in his lap, holding her close and breathing her in. Nose against the curve of her neck, he whispers, "I love you." She trembles when he kisses her there, and then she says, "Rex, not right now." "Always. I have missed so much time with you. There will be no more days in which I don't kiss you, hold you, and make sure you know how much I love you."

Nova turns towards him at that, and then leans down and kisses him firmly on the mouth before saying, "I love you too. But if you make me miss Speed's race, I'm going to…" "We still have fifteen minutes before it starts."

She pauses at that for a brief moment, and then slides one of her hands into his hair and says, "Well, in that case." He groans as her fingers weave into his hair, and Nova grins while saying against his lips, "I love that I can still do that." And as he kisses her, tongue swirling into her mouth in a tantalizing sweep, he feels her entire body tremble and shake against him.

Pulling back briefly, he says back, "And I love that I can still do that." Nova's only response it to hold the back of his head in both hands and say, "Shut up."

They kiss and make out until they hear the woman start counting down for the race to start. Resting her head on Rex's shoulder, Nova says, "We still have a lot to talk about." "I know. And we will. About everything. I promise." "Good. Now, let's watch Speed kill this track." "I couldn't agree more."

And he does tear up the track. It doesn't matter what anyone else does or how good of a driver they are. Speed is better. Speed is the best. And Speed takes them all on and makes his way towards the leaders, where Cannonball Taylor is waiting for him.

Rex doesn't try to keep Nova still when she moves to stand up this time. As she moves closer to the glass to watch, he moves with her, both staring intently at Speed and his head-to-head with what is right now considered one of the greatest WRL racers of the decade. And Nova can hear, through one of the speakers, that Speed yells, "Get that weak shit off my track!"

Smirking, Nova says, "Yeah Speed. Take him." Rex places his hand on her back, which Nova now remembers is an open back dress. There's literally nothing, all the way down to her waist. Turning to him, she says, "Rex, I…" He presses firmly and says, "Easy. Just watch. I'm not making you miss anything."

And a good thing too. No sooner had Speed left Taylor in the dust, then he came back and somehow pinned himself to Speed's side. It didn't matter what they were doing. Speed was locked against him for the ride. Gasping, Nova says, "Spearhook." Rex turns to look down at her and asks, "What?" "Spearhook. That's what it is. Spritle said Royalton had one. That's what's got him. Oh… come on, Speed. Think."

And he does. At the next set of cameras, Speed uses the jacks and shows the entire world just what Taylor, and consequently, Royalton, were up to. Taylor would now lose the hall of fame, and Royalton… well, let's just say it definitely wasn't going to be good for that greedy bastard.

But Speed had stalled now. Nova looks up into the box where Sparky is, and can see his distinctive frame darting around, trying to figure out what to do. And even where Speed is below, she can tell he's worrying. And she is too… until Rex says next to her, "Don't panic. Just listen, Speed. Just listen to her."

Moving back to Rex's side, clinging to him tightly, waiting in anticipation for what comes next, she nearly screams in his ear when Speed's car suddenly jumps back to life, spinning around and shooting back onto the track. Grabbing Rex tightly in a hug, she jumps back to the window and says, "Come on Speed!"

Coming back to her side, grinning down at her, Rex asks, "Better than your broadcast?" "Oh, a million times. Now shush. Watch him. This is gonna be good." And it is. The art, as his mother had called it, that Speed made while on the track… it was breathtaking. Never seen before, and no one would see anything like it ever again. Speed was one in a million, and he'd done it. Against all odds, and against all other conspirators, he'd done it.

He won the 91st Grand Prix.

Nova jumps for joy… until she remembers she's wearing heels and nearly falls down. Rex catches her though and wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet as he hugs her tight and says, "He did it." Nova smiles against him and says, "Of course he did."

As they stand there, looking down on all the excitement below, Inspector finally joins them and says, "He did it." Rex grins and says, "Yes, he did." Smiling at both of them, I.D. says, "This could change everything."

And they both grin when Nova says, "It already has."

Then Inspector comes closer and says gently, "My men are bringing the family down. Do you want to go with them?" Nova looks up at Rex's face, sees his smile slip slightly. He can't go. But… he wasn't going to stop her, if she wanted to go.

His grin returns though when the grip she puts on him is tight enough to make him worry about his ribs. Holding tight, she says, "If you even think of leaving my sight for the next year or so, I'll have you castrated." "Yes ma'am." Then she looks to I.D. and says, "No. We're not going."

He nods, but as they both turn to leave, he asks, "X… do you ever think you made a mistake? Hiding the truth from them?" Rex takes a moment to really think about that, and then looks down at Nova in his arms. He had her back now. That much they were both certain of. But oh… all of that time wasted. All of that time apart. And her heart, that he had broken, by not revealing to her what had really happened.

So he says, "Yes." But then he looks back at I.D. and says, "But it's a mistake I have to live with. At least, for the most part." He squeezes Nova tight, and then says, "Let's go." "Where are we going?" "For now, anywhere that leaves us alone together."

Which for a start, happens to be the elevator. And Rex doesn't care how many people might be waiting to get in it, or how pissed they might be afterwards. He uses his special pass to stop the elevator halfway down, and then pins Nova against the wall at her back and kisses her senseless all over again. Reaching down for her thighs, sliding her up so her legs lock around him, he shoves her dress far enough out of the way so they're still close together. Kissing down her neck, he says, "I love you." "I love you too. Don't… don't do that right now." "Don't do what?"

She grips his hand that's trailing up her thigh, slipping beneath the dress and making its way in further. Grinning against her skin, Rex asks, "Why?" "Damn it Rex, stop. You know I can't think when you…" Her knees quiver as he tightens his grip on her and sucks hard against the side of her neck. She already had a sizeable hickey, which had been hidden by her hair tonight. Needless to say, it would be even larger in the morning.

Finally, he slowly slides her back down to the floor on her feet, though he keeps an arm around her to steady her on the heels and her weak knees. Waving his pass in front of the keypad again, he lets them start dropping again, and then asks, "You wanna go for a drive?" "Where?" "I have no idea."

She grins, and then says, "Honestly… no." Blinking, Rex asks, "Then where would you like to go?" "Anywhere?" "Anywhere." Nova bites her lip a moment, and then says, "Take me home." Rex pauses at that, and then says, "I'm… not sure that's…" "Not your old home. Your home now. Take me home."

He nods to that, and after they're in his car, her sitting in his lap again, she whispers in his ear, "What you do with me once we get there… well, I'll leave that to your imagination. But I could give you some pretty enticing ideas." "Nova…" "I'm just saying. They involve a bed. And never leaving. For maybe a week. And then possibly the couch. Maybe, eventually, after breakfast on the kitchen table. But again, this is all speculation."

Her tongue tracing the shell of his ear, along with her words, nearly make him swerve off the road. Gripping her tighter, he says, "I'd be careful how much you tease me right now." "And why is that?" "Because I haven't forgotten how you teased me as Casa Cristo. And I owe you several years' worth of teasing back for all the time we've missed together. You'll be lucky if your blush dies down within a year."

She nibbles the top of his ear in response and says, "Can't wait."

* * *

They spent hours in his house, completely undisturbed and alone. Nova didn't even really get to take a good look around when they got there. She knows he lives in a secluded area, surrounded by a grove of trees that hid his house rather well. She knows it's a white house with a red roof and door.

She knows he has space for a garden in the back. That'll be convenient.

But beyond that, she didn't get to see much. He pulled up outside, didn't even pull into the garage, and swept her out of the car and into his house. And he went past everything so fast, she didn't get a chance to look around.

She knows what his bedroom looks like. That's what she knows. A pleasant room with a bed made of sturdy oak wood, gold trim in the design, and black and yellow comforters and sheets. There's a bathroom off to the right side of the room. Dressers on the left side, a TV and work out station on the far wall. Several books sat on a spare shelf in the corner.

A picture of his family was on the nightstand by his side of the bed. And directly next to that one, was a picture of her. She was laughing, just beginning to turn a light shade of red from blushing, head tilted and eyes looking into the camera with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement. Rex had taken that picture three months after they'd first gotten together.

She manages to see all of this while Rex had been occupied with something else. And for all her teasing in the car, she hadn't actually expected him to take her straight to bed. Nova did think he would show her around, just a little.

No such luck. Not that she's complaining. She was looking out his back window, pondering the possibilities for a garden, when he swept her up again and deposited her on the bed. His free hand on the drive here had been on her back the entire time, occasionally fingers slipping past the edge of the dress to feel what skin was still hidden from his eyes. But now, that dress is all but torn from her body. And his clothes were already gone, which Nova tells herself to complain about later.

Later… because Rex doesn't break for a second. Like the racer he was, his mind was currently in an all go state of thinking. His hands were everywhere, his firm touch making her eyes roll back in her head. And his lips… his lips went places that they had most certainly never gone before, places that had her moaning, screaming, begging, and almost crying at points when she felt it was too much.

And as he kissed her when they made love, Nova doesn't think anything has ever felt more perfect. The art they make in that bed, art more beautiful, in her opinion, than any race Speed had ever run… was literally breathtaking.

Now they're still in his bed, hours later. Rex is still on top of her, his head on her chest, ear pressed against where her heart is steadily beating. He'd tried to roll off of her when they were finished, but Nova gripped him tight and dared him to try and move again. So he remained, very content in where he was.

Nova was running her fingers absently through his hair, her other hand in her own hair as she pondered what she would do now. Rex lifts his head off her chest to look at her, and then he asks, "What are you thinking about?"

She smiles up at him, and then sighs and says, "I'm wondering how to tell the Racers that I'm leaving to join the CCD." Rex nods to that. The Inspector had made it quite clear, in a letter on the nightstand that Rex had finally opened later, that the position of chief mechanical engineer/modifications expert, was hers if she wanted it. That, and there was always the possibility of expanding her job to include research when needed, which she would obviously also be well-paid for.

It wasn't hard for Nova to make the choice on doing that. Rex was with the CCD. She would be with the CCD. It was just the part of telling that to the Racers that she was nervous about. She loved working with them, always would and always will. But she had to do this for herself. As much as she loved being there… she knew she would never be as happy as she was when she was with Rex.

There were going to have to be exceptions though. She didn't want to disappear from their lives. She couldn't and wouldn't do that. And if Pops or Speed or any of them ever needed anything from her again, she would drop everything immediately to go and get it for them. She still had several guys that owed her favors.

And she was still Speed's agent. That was something she most definitely would not let go of. She might not be right next to him all the time, and he might have to actually call her to get her opinion, rather than just look across the room. And heaven help him if he tried to sign any contract that he didn't let her read first.

The CCD was going to have to be okay with all of that, or she was not coming, no matter how happy it would make her to work alongside Rex.

Rex kisses the center of her chest and asks, "Anything else going on up there?" Grinning, Nova says, "A lot." "Hmm. I must've done a poor job then. I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be able to think at all, after what we just did." Nova laughs, and then as he starts kissing down her chest, she grabs him and says, "No, not right now." "Oh, but I have to figure out what I did wrong, you know that?" "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just happen to have an exceptionally, fast-recovering mind."

Rex pretends to ponder that for a moment, and then chuckles when Nova shivers and says, "Please Rex. I need to think and if you start…" "You won't be able to. Now that's what I wanted to hear." "Oh, shut up."

Coming back up to her, he kisses the end of her nose and asks, "So, what else are you thinking about?" She looks up at him for a moment, and then bites her lip for a second before conceding, "My parents."

Rex lets his teasing tone slip away as he nods at that. When he'd first heard she'd gone to her parents so Pops wouldn't have to file for bankruptcy, he'd known how difficult that was for her. In that very moment, he'd wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, lock the door to her room, and just hold her until she was ready to tell him everything that had happened.

Running a hand through her hair, he asks, "How did that go?" "I'm… not sure. They seemed pleasant. Pleased, even, that I seemed to be doing okay in the job that I loved, in the field I'd chosen. And dad was more than agreeable with the contract he got your dad to sign. It was… not what I was expecting."

Nodding again, Rex asks, "And what do you want to do about them?" "I have to see them again. I promised I would. For brunch or something else." Kissing her cheek, Rex says, "We could both go and meet them for a private brunch. I'd have to wear a mask to cover my eyes and hair… but beyond that I could be dressed like a normal human being. More importantly, I could be next to you while you talk to them."

Turning her head to look at him again, Nova asks, "You'd do that?" He just grins and says, "Nova. I would move mountains for you if I could. Ask me and I will see it done." "Don't over-exaggerate." "I'm not. I have quite a lot of time to make up for. Besides, this is your parents we're talking about. They're going to have to see me sometimes, if we're going to get married someday."

Nova's eyes widen and she asks, "Did you just ask me to marry you?" Rex chuckles and says, "Kind of. Though I promise to do it properly later. With a ring and down on one knee and a speech that will make you cry… or blush… which would you prefer?" "Well, I don't want to cry over marrying you." "Blush it is."

Smiling up at him, Nova says, "So… what would that make me? Mrs. X." "To the public eye, yes. To ourselves… you'd be Mrs. Racer." She kisses his chin and says, "I like the sound of both of those." Rex hums in approval and says deeply, "Me too. Quite a bit. Why don't I show you how much?" "Rex… Rex, we still have to… figure out… your family… and CCD… oh my God, right there."

He chuckles against her neck as his body moves against hers with precision. And as they make love again, one thought is crystal clear in both their minds.

They will never be alone again.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "I do not own Speed Racer, that whole franchise, or anything to do with the movie, the TV show, or anything else that has to do with Speed Racer. I own Nova, the character I created, and any original content that I make her do or say. That is all."

* * *

Epilogue: 3 years later

Nova was beneath Rex's car, adding the new modifications that would be needed for this next race. Since she had started working with the CCD, no one was allowed to touch his car, except the few that she approved of, and herself. And the final systems check was always conducted by her, without any exceptions.

Currently she was making sure the jump-jacks were calibrated with the correct amount of air-compression. Rex used a bit more than Speed did, because his car was made of a heavier material, so more was needed to take it the same height off the ground.

That's when a hand gripped her leg, and she grinned before putting down her tools so he could pull her out. Smiling up into Rex's grinning face, she asks, "How'd it go?" Helping her up, he says, "Speed was relieved. He thought with everything else you had going on, you wouldn't have time to write up the contract." "What on earth do I have going on that would stop me from doing that?"

Rex raises an eyebrow, and then puts a hand gently on her stomach, which, over the past three months, has indeed gotten a slight bit larger. Nova just rolls her eyes and says, "He is perfectly happy in here, and I am perfectly capable of writing a contract while I carry him around." "Oh, so we've discovered it's a 'him' now?"

Nova blushes a little, but then says, "I just… think it's a boy. And in any case, Tesla's very happy right where he is and causes me no problems." "Right. Aside from the need to throw up in the morning occasionally." "Hey, it's not his fault I have a weak stomach."

Rex just chuckles, and then says, "I see. Well, then I suppose you won't be turning down Thanksgiving dinner at the Racer residence?" "Hell no. And neither are you." "I am fully aware. Or you'll punch me with your beautiful bracelet again." "Exactly."

In the elevator, Rex asks, "And how is that new side-business going, by the way?" Nova grins and leans her head onto his shoulder.

Her parents really had changed, and for the better. They had missed her so much after she'd completely disappeared… it had shown them just what they'd lost, what they'd driven away, with their desire to mold her into what they thought they'd wanted.

It wasn't until six months later, when they felt like they were on fairly steady ground together, that Blair proposed Nova take her inventions to the market. Blair had already designed a few dresses and outfits that were made specifically to help conceal some of the inventions that had to be kept in a pocket or purse. And all of Nova's designs were already made to look like an everyday object or accessory that someone would wear all the time. They just needed, a tiny bit of fashionable improvement… more variety in the color and style they could come in.

Now, Nova's 'Protection Accessories', were a subset of Blair's 'Harrison Designs & Couture'. Nodding, Nova says, "It's going well. Mom actually had a really good thought just the other day. I haven't done anything with earrings yet. Honestly, I don't know how I didn't think of that one. But anyway, that's the new project for next year." "Wonderful."

As he drives them home in the two-seater car, Nova asks, "When's dinner?" "Seven. Same as usual." "Good. I need a long shower, and then time to figure out how dressed up I want to be for this thing." Rex grins and says, "You know very well they expect you to come in a tank top. Spritle will be disappointed if he can't convince you to come and look at one of the cars he's been working on so you can tell him how to build it better." "I swear, that kid will be better than me someday." "And that is because you take the time to teach him. So… tank top, and jeans. And I'll make sure to bring a hair bow in case you forget yours again. Though I still think you look sexy and hell coming out from under a car with your hair down."

Nova blushes and says, "That is because you are a strange man, with a weird attraction to me, covered in grease stains." "You make building a car an art. One I find very beautiful and sexy." "Oh, shut up."

When they get to their house, Nova hops in the shower immediately. She's been there ten minutes when Rex slides open the door and steps in with her. Spinning around to see him, she says, "No. No, we are not doing this right now." "And why not?" "Rex! You'll make us late! Again! That'll be three years in a row!"

But as he backs her into the wall, wet skin against hers, lips devouring her mouth, he grins when she moans and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Pulling back, she says, "The baby." "He'll be fine. And you, my beautiful wife, will be very satisfied." "Oh? Quite confident about that, are we?" "Very."

* * *

When Mom opens the door for them, she says, "Just in time." Nova gives Rex a look and says, "That's kind of you to say, but we're ten minutes late." "No matter dear. The food still isn't quite ready anyway." Walking in, Rex takes her coat and grins when she whispers, "I told you we'd be late!" "Yes, you did indeed. I'll make it up to you later." She shivers at the thought, and then lightly punches his chest and says, "Stop it."

Chuckling, he kisses her forehead and says, "I'll do my best, but I make no promises." "Ugh!"

Spritle does, indeed, ask her to look at another car after dinner. After he's peppered 'Racer X' with a slew of other questions. At this point, it was a game between them. Spritle was convinced he could figure out who X really was, but he never actually really tried. They all knew that he hid his face to protect others from his identity.

For all anyone knew, it was possible Nova had never actually seen his whole face. Though Speed knew better than that. If he'd seen X's face, then Nova most certainly had. The baby she was carrying was all the evidence he needed of that.

After they're finished for the day and are heading home, Nova takes Rex's free hand in hers and asks, "Now what?" "I believe I mentioned making it up to that we were late, again, to Thanksgiving dinner." Laughing, Nova says, "Just let us be on time for Christmas and we'll be fine." "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. I already fully intend to make us late then as well." "Rex!"

* * *

They're in bed, long after Rex had 'made it up to her', when the phone rings and I.D. says over the message machine, "I just wanted to give you a heads up, as you so required my dear. I know it's late, and I do apologize for catching you while you were sleeping."

Rex grins and asks, "Should we answer and tell him we're still awake?" "Hell no. You and I are not leaving until tomorrow morning. After breakfast. A large breakfast." "I have a brand new carton of eggs waiting for you to devour them." "Excellent!"

I.D., still on the phone, says, "The doctors have been keeping a close watch on the babies, as you know. And everything is perfectly healthy with both of them, as you know."

Nova and Rex both freeze completely, and then turn their heads towards the phone when I.D. says, "Which is the part of the news that you really need to hear. You're having twins. A girl and a boy. Congratulations to both of you."

As soon as they hear the click that says I.D. hung up, Rex and Nova turn their heads to look at each other. Nova is the first one to speak, saying softly, "Twins?" Rex looks down at her stomach for a moment, and then slides down and plants two delicate kisses there before saying, "Little baby boy Tesla, and baby girl Caprice."

These were the two names they had already decided on for a boy and girl. Smiling and covering her mouth with her hand briefly, Nova giggles and says, "Oh my God. We're having twins!" Rex grins up at her, and then chuckles as he continues to slide down and Nova says, "Rex, no. I'm tired. And now I know I'm eating for three. We need to sleep, and then eat, and then… Rex, stop it… you know I can't… you… damn it… don't stop."

Grinning, Rex turns away to kiss her inner thigh briefly, and then says, "I will never stop loving you. Till the day I die, I will never let you go again." "Good. Because I'll be pissed if you do." Chuckling, Rex says, "Yes ma'am. Now, where was I?"

It's amazing they even wake up the next morning… much less that Rex has time to make her breakfast, or that Nova has time to tend to the rose garden out back. Her husband teases her with the idea that, if their daughter's favorite color isn't yellow, they may have to expand the variety of roses she keeps. But Nova doesn't have a problem with that. In fact, everything about their life seems amazing to Nova, and she wouldn't trade it if she could. Not for anything.


End file.
